Tame ni
by Deesse Noire
Summary: Imaginez Duo en mannequin, Heero qui part vivre au Japon, et un mystèrieux Hao qui vient briser leur douce amitié, bien décidé à conquérir Duo!Pardonnez pour la longueur


TAME NI

Nouvelles vies, nouveau départ.

Un traité concernant l'indépendance et la cessation des hostilités entre les colonies et la terre venait d'être signé. A présent tous les hommes pouvaient goûter la paix qu'ils avaient tant aspirés à obtenir un jour.

Les deux parties avaient déposé les armes et déclarèrent ne plus avoir besoin de leurs unités d'élite, entre autre, les Gundams et leurs pilotes.

Quatre s'était vu proposer un poste d'ambassadeur pour tout le continent Asiatique, Trowa travaillait dans une grande boite de production musical, Wufei rentra dans sa colonie pour y enseigner les arts martiaux et Heero avait trouvé un job de garde de sécurité dans l'une des plus grosses tours radios du Japon.

Et Duo ? A vrai dire, il ne se croyait doué que pour la mécanique, et le départ précipité de ses amis l'avait attristé au plus haut point.

D'autant plus que Heero le quittait définitivement. Il ne verrait plus son perfect soldier en train de rager contre son robot endommagé, ou l'aider à défaire sa natte, lui raconter ses ambitions et ses craintes.

En fait, il perdait l'intimité qu'il avait mit tant de temps à créer avec lui, alors qu'il pensait ce lien éternel.

Mais tout n'était pas encore fini. Les trois autres jeunes garçons avaient déjà quitté la base hier, le laissant seul avec ses démons du passé auxquels il tentait de se raccrocher désespérément. Heero à l'heure qu'il est, devait être en train de finir de boucler sa valise.

Le natté se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait.

Tant de mots, tant de fraternité…

Tant de sentiments qui venaient obstruer son jugement. Il ne croyait plus qu'en l'amitié d'hier, et la pensait à présent presque entièrement révolue.

Son coup résonna contre la porte, et un « entrez » sonore se fit entendre.

«Heero ?

«oui, Duo qu'y a»t' il ?

Il s'approcha de sa valise que le soldat finissait de remplir.

«tu pars maintenant ?

«oui, j'ai un avion qui part dans trois heures.

«quoi ! S'écria t'il. Mais tu ne peux pas partir et me laisser tout seul ici !

«à vrai dire, je n'ais pas vraiment le choix. Et puis de toute façon on se reverra sûrement.

L'américain resta interdit quelques secondes, puis le cœur serré s'emporta :

«mais non tu ne comprends pas ! Qu'as»tu fais de tous nos moments passés ensemble ? Non confessions, nos doutes, nos rires, et qui démêlera mes cheveux le soir ?

Le brun soupira et se tourna vers lui, en lui attrapant les épaules.

«écoute, j'ai passé d'excellents moments avec toi. Et je ne les oublierai jamais, mais à partir de maintenant il faut tourner la page et recommencer, tu comprends ? Et puis on se reverra certainement.

«mais que vais»je faire ici ? Tout seul ?

«ne t'en fais, déclara l'autre en se tournant vers son placard. Tu trouveras.

«et si justement je ne trouvais rien ?

Heero se stoppa, le regard pensif. Et tourna la tête vers lui :

«Duo qu'es tu venu chercher ici ?

Sa question laissa l'américain perplexe. Que pouvait»il répondre, il ne le savait même pas lui»même.

«je…

«…

«je suis venu chercher quelqu'un, mais apparemment, cette personne est morte en même tant que l'armistice ! Déclara t'il l'air furieux.

Il le quitta sur ces paroles. Le brun le regarda sortir sans chercher à deviner ce qui pouvait bien le torturer ainsi, et retourna à son activité.

Duo partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit en soupirant. Ce lieu allait disparaître en même temps qu'ils s'en iraient.

Il voyait cette base s'éloigner peu à peu, Heero, ses souvenirs avec, et sans aucuns moyens de le retenir. Le chagrin et la désolation se combattaient dans son cœur. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte sortant le shinigami de ses pensées noires. Un instant plus tard le brun entrait son bagage à la main.

«Duo ?

«qu'y a-t' il ? Répondit une petite voix.

«j'y vais tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Le natté ne répondit pas, et s'exécuta en se levant silencieusement.

Ils sortirent de la base et prirent une voiture qui les emmena directement à l'aéroport.

Une fois dans la file d'attente, le brun prit la parole sentant les adieux proches.

Pourquoi devait il partir ? D'où venait ce sentiment impérieux de le quitter ? Pour recommencer une nouvelle fallait il vraiment abandonner ses amis ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami étrangement muet. Son visage était caché par les nombreuses mèches couleur caramel qui tombaient de façon rebelles devant lui, semblant le narguer de leurs pointes recourbées.

Doucement, il prit sa tête et le pressa contre son cœur. Son ami se laissa faire et s'agrippa contre ses épaules en sanglotant :

«Duo ne pleurs pas, soupira le brun.

L'américain renifla bruyamment et lui demanda :

«avant de partir tu peux me promettre quelque chose, s'il te plait Heero.

«de quoi s'agit 'il ?

«quand tu seras là bas, promets de ne pas oublier les liens qui nous unissent, et de ne pas m'oublier, moi.

«Duo, murmura t'il en regardant ses grands yeux améthystes. Tu crois sincèrement que je suis obligé de promettre une telle chose pour ne pas oublier ce que nous fûmes ? Et pour ne pas t'oublier toi ?

Son compagnon fit silence jusqu'au moment ou se fut au tour de Heero de passer dans le hall d'embarquement. Il se tourna vers lui et le serra fort contre lui, avec puissance, comme pour s'en imprégner tout entier. S'enivrer jusqu'à la dernière seconde de son odeur, de la douceur de ses longs cheveux et de son corps frémissant. Il lui baisa le front et se sépara de lui. Duo le regarda lui sourire et donner le ticket à l'hôtesse avant de s'éloigner. A la porte il se retourna, et lui fit un ultime adieu avant de prendre la passerelle qui le menait à l'intérieur de l'avion. Le jeune homme, les yeux grands ouverts et humides le fixa jusqu'à que ce dernier disparaisse définitivement.

Pourquoi je ne lui ais»je pas dis ? Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas retenu ? Je serai donc resté incompris jusqu'au bout ?

Il fut prit d'une immense tristesse, et rentra à la base le cœur au bord des yeux et la gorge serrée.

Dehors il ne retrouva pas la voiture qui les avait déposé. Il traîna donc les pieds vers un abri bus.

Il ne pensait plus à rien, sauf à Heero. Son corps semblait s'être vidé de tous ses sentiments, son âme paraissait l'avoir quitté en même temps que le brun. Son image était l'unique chose à laquelle son esprit et son cœur voulaient penser.

Dans le bus, un homme en haute toilette le percuta précipitamment en montant d'un air pressé. Duo se rattrapa sur une barre fer et ce dernier s'excusa :

«pardonnez moi jeune homme, je suis désolé.

«ce n'est rien, répondit 'il un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

Les portes se refermèrent et le bus démarra. L'inconnu l'examina du coin de l'œil et déclara :

«quel dommage de voir de si beaux yeux rougit par les larmes.

«ah…

Il frotta sa manche contre son visage inexpressif.

«quelque chose ne va pas jeune homme ?

«ce n'est rien, murmura t'il.

L'homme le considéra un instant et sortit de sa veste un mouchoir. L'américain sursauta et son regard glissa du tissu à son visage.

«essuyez vos yeux et écoutez moi.

A nouveau il fouilla dans sa veste et sortit une carte.

«vous avez un physique très intéressant. Vous êtes très beau, avez vous un projet de carrière ?

«non…

«alors je me présente Toshi Yukimura. Je manage des jeunes garçons comme vous dans des domaines commerciaux. Vous m'intéressez, voudriez vous venir à quelques séances photos ? Vous pourriez poser pour des magazines de mode, ou people.

«quoi ? Vous me proposez de devenir mannequin !

Son cœur s'emballa.

«bien sûr il y aura un petit inconvénient. Notre siège se trouve au Japon et…

«j'accepte ! S'exclama t'il. Oui !

D'un coup il se sentait mieux. Au Japon ! Mannequin pour des magazines ! Alors Heero pourrait le voir, même par le biais des médias cela l'empêcherait de l'oublier.

«vraiment je suis heureux que cela vous plaise. Bien et si nous partons demain cela vous convient ?

«sans problème !

«il me faudra une autorisation parentale, par contre.

Sa remarque jeta un froid entre eux.

«j'ai 19 ans. L'autorisation est nécessaire ?

«non plus maintenant.

Le bus s'arrêta et Duo descendit.

«alors demain à 9 heures à l'aéroport ! Héla une voix depuis le bus.

Des gens s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule, lui bloquant la vue. Puis il s'éloigna tête basse vers la base.

Le lendemain, il rejoignit Toshi à l'aéroport.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Duo posa pour plusieurs magazines et se fit remarquer en tant que jeune talent. Toshi tenait en son sein un jeune très prometteur.

«Duo ! Hurla t'il depuis la porte du studio.

Le jeune homme s'approcha :

«que se passe t'il ?

«demain je dois m'absenter pendant quelques mois en France. Donc il va falloir que tu te trouves un appartement.

«pardon ?

«ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent, j'ai pris soin de t'ouvrir un compte et tu as déjà reçu un virement de 7500 euros pour les photos d'hier et tu toucheras 3200 avec ceux là. Tiens.

Il sortit un dossier de son cartable en cuir.

«je t'ai laissé un ordinateur portable que tu pourras retirer à l'accueil. Au revoir et bonne chance !

«mais je…

Toshi était déjà loin, Duo décida donc de retourner dans le studio.

Deux heures après, il se trouvait devant la tour et sans aucun endroit ou aller. La société lui avait laissé un ensemble blanc très élégant pour se faire de la publicité. Des chaussures cirées, un air classe et ses cheveux coiffés, il retenait grandement l'attention des passants.

Il devait donc se chercher un appartement. Mais il était déjà tout trouvé. Il suffisait de retrouver l'adresse de Heero.

Un grand sourire ancré sur ses lèvres, il se connecta avec son ordinateur sans fil et réussi avec brio à pirater le dossier des employés de la société de radio pour laquelle Heero travaillait.

Deux heures plus tard il se trouvait devant son immeuble. Comme il était en fin de soirée, il ne devait pas tarder à rentrer. Il allait lui faire la surprise !

Heero bailla bruyamment et sortit de la tour vers 3 heures du matin. Comme il était de service de nuit, il rentrait toujours tard.

Il sortit dans les rues endormies de Tokyo. Seul quelques petites échoppes étaient encore ouvertes, éclairant de leurs néons les ténèbres de la nuit.

En passant devant un kiosque, il acheta son magazine hebdomadaire publié aujourd'hui même, et tenta de lire l'actualité.

Il tourna les pages d'un air las et en passant sous un réverbère, une publicité attira son attention. On y voyait le buste d'un jeune homme en costard blanc, tenant dans ses deux mains jointes devant lui, un rose rouge le tout sur fond bleu foncé. Mais on ne voyait pas son visage. Le seul détail qui éveilla ses soupçons fut la grande natte châtain qui tombait sur ses épaules. Tout en bas le slogan de la société apparaissant en police blanche manuscrite « Platine, l'autre forme de l'élégance ».

Il haussa les épaules et soupira.

En entrant dans son immeuble, il prit la cage d'escalier et monta jusqu'à chez lui. En arrivant devant sa porte, il hoqueta en apercevant une silhouette dans la pénombre. Il ouvrit sa porte et put éclairer le palier. Il bondit en voyant Duo endormi. Mais que faisait 'il ici !

Il se baissa, incrédule et le secoua gentiment pour le réveiller. Ce dernier ouvrit ses paupières fardées légèrement et tourna la tête vers ce dernier.

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et il lui sauta au cou.

«Heero !

«chut ! Intima t'il. Duo que fais tu ici ?

«je suis mannequin dans une boite, et il me faut un appartement. Hélas je n'ai trouvé nulle part ou aller, tu veux bien m'héberger pendant quelques mois ?

«quelques mois !

«pourquoi ça te dérange ? Demanda t'il le visage soudain apeuré de devoir essuyer un refus.

«non, sourit 'il. Je suis très heureux de te revoir.

Il le serra dans ses bras et ils entrèrent.

«je suis désolé de rentrer si tard mais j'étais de garde en fin de soirée.

«c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, murmura t'il le cœur battant.

Ils traversèrent le salon et entrèrent dans la chambre où un immense futon les attendait.

«il est grand ton appart', souffla Duo admiratif. Ca paie bien ton job ?

«pas trop mal. Ecoute, je n'ai pas d'autres lits, et je ne veux pas te faire coucher dans le canapé alors c'est moi qui…

«ne t'en fais pas, rougit l'autre. Je ne comptais pas t'imposer ma présence ici.

«j'allais te proposer de dormir avec moi. De toute façon il est tard.

L'américain cru qu'il allait lui sauter dessus tellement il était heureux.

Il lui montra la salle de bain et ils firent leur toilettes se lavèrent les dents avant de partir dormir.

Une fois dans le noir et pelotonné sous la couette, Duo soupira de bonheur en respirant l'odeur qui émanait des draps. A ses côtés il sentait la chaleur du corps de Heero qui semblait lui tendre les bras tant il était proche.

Ce dernier se retourna et roula sur la natte de son ami.

«Duo ? Murmura t'il.

«oui, répondit l'autre en se tournant vers lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

«tu n'as pas défait ta natte, reprit le brun après un instant.

«ce n'est pas grave.

«tu travailles pour quelle boite ?

«Platine, pourquoi ?

«…pour rien, comme ça.

«quelque chose ne va pas Heero ? Je te dérange c'est ça ?

«mais non, sourit l'autre en effleurant sa joue.

Le contact de sa main sur son corps le fit frissonner. Duo arrêta de respirer quelques instants pour ne plus ressentir que le contact de cette, caresse de cette chaleur sur son visage.

Pourquoi est tu revenu vers moi ? Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut, pourquoi Duo ? Songea le brun.

Dérangé par ses propres sentiments, il se retourna en susurrant un bonne nuit inaudible.

Le natté s'imprégna de sa chaleur et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla vers 10 dix heures et constata avec platitude que son ami était déjà levé.

Le bruit de la douche le rassura et il se vêtit d'un t»shirt blanc avec une grosse tête de lapin dessinée dessus. En passant devant la salle de bain, il s'arrêta soudain saisit d'une irrésistible envie d'espionner son compagnon sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il imagina son corps entièrement musclé aux courbes fines et gracieuses ruisselantes d'eau et rendant sa peau plus douce que jamais.

Il secoua la tête chassant cette image qui harcelait son corps. Il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Heero, et espéra intimement que ce n'était que de la camaraderie dévouée.

Le brun sortit de la douche et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ami soudainement embarrassé.

«tu attendais la douche ?

«euh, oui ! Dit 'il d'un ton précipité.

«tu es sûr que ça va ?

«très bien.

Il s'écarta lui laissant le passage libre. Une simple serviette entourait sa taille et l'eau courait sur sa poitrine au teint léché, traçant des rigoles qui épousaient la forme de ses muscles fermes. L'américain du détourner son visage en sentant une éminente perte de contrôle de ses émotions.

«tu trouveras tout le nécessaire dans le placard sous le lavabo.

Il bredouilla un vif remerciement et entra.

Une demie heure plus tard il pénétrait dans le salon, une serviette autour du cou et ses cheveux épars tombant en cascade sur son vêtement le rendant légèrement translucide. Heero qui lisait un magazine releva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

«tu as faim ?

«a ton avis ! S'esclaffa l'autre en bondissant sur le canapé à ses côtés.

«eh ! Protesta il en recevant une mèche trempée sur son visage.

Duo lui tendit une brosse et ils s'observèrent un instant d'un air entendu. Le brun commença à démêler sa longue chevelure. Pendant ce temps l'américain mangea les trois tartines beurrées qui gisaient dans une assiette sur la petite table basse. Son regard se porta sur le magazine qui lors de son saut prodigieux sur le divan, était tombé sur la moquette. Il l'attrapa, le feuilleta d'une manière distraite et tomba sur la publicité qui avait retenu l'attention de Heero la veille au soir.

Il ne fut que plus hébété de découvrir une de ses photos en pleine page.

«Heero…tu as vu ?

«quoi donc ?

«ils ont publié une de mes photos dans un magazine !

«alors c'était toi ?

«comment ?

«hier je suis tombé sur cette photo, et pendant un instant j'ai eu un doute sur l'identité du garçon qui posait.

«…c'est incroyable !

«je suis content pour toi, sourit l'autre dans son dos.

«merci…au fait tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

«je suis de service de nuit en ce moment. Et toi ?

«j'ai une séance photo à 14 heures.

Puis ils se turent. La tête de Duo se balançait sous les légères pressions qu'exerçaient les doigts de Heero. Ses mains effleurant son cou, ses tendres caresses, et ce geste si familier le fit soupirer de bonheur. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. Quand les doigts du brun finirent leur ballet, l'américain le gratifia d'un merci et d'un grand sourire.

«au fait, commença Duo en faisant un rapide tour d'horizon. Tu n'as pas de télé ?

«ma prime d'engagement me permet juste de m'acheter à manger. Je verrais à la fin du mois.

«mais moi j'en ai de l'argent, viens. Puisqu'on a du temps devant nous, on va en acheter une.

«mais…

«ne dis rien et prépare toi !

Et telle une furie, il s'habilla de son éternel ensemble et chercha sa carte de crédit. Le code était inscrit sur le dossier l'accompagnant.

Une demie heure plus tard, ils arpentaient les rayons d'un magasin multimédia. Duo déblatérait des histoires à n'en plus finir, et critiquait les nombreuses télés qu'ils croisaient. Soudain, ils passèrent devant une télé de 150 cm, écran plat en cristaux liquides, la pointe de la technologie et le prix était largement abordable pour lui, il ne résista pas à l'offre. Le vendeur qu'ils interpellèrent arriva :

«bonjour que puis je faire pour vous ?

«nous voudrions acheter cet écran.

«d'accord je vais voir s'il m'en reste en réserve.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à un bureau et s'assirent en face de lui. Ils eurent alors tout le loisir de l'examiner. Ses cheveux blond étaient coupés au carré avec un dégradé plus important sur le coté gauche et peignés de manière rebelle. De son visage fin émanait une étrange beauté, et ses fins yeux verts allaient de l'écran à Duo tout en même temps qu'il vantait les mérites du produit. Ce dernier paraissait emballé dans la conversation et répondait par des sourires.

Heero le surveilla du coin de l'oeil, et remarqua quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention auparavant. La forme de tête de l'américain s'était amincie. En entrant dans l'âge adulte il n'avait pas remarqué ce détail, mais peut être était ce la jalousie de cette particulière attention qui le faisait réagir et prendre conscience de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils le quittèrent en lui serrant la main. Et le vendeur dit une phrase qui déplu fortement au Japonais.

«nous nous reverrons M. Maxwell.

«je l'espère aussi…Haotochi, articula t'il en lisant son nom sur sa carte de service.

Cela le fit sourire et ils passèrent en caisse. Après avoir payé ils sortirent récupérer leur bien. Une fois dehors ils le transportèrent jusqu'à l'appartement.

Quand Duo déposa le carton, il laissa échapper un long soufflement. Heero se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit deux sodas. Sans un mot il en tendit un à l'américain qui le réceptionna en le remerciant. Puis ils s'assirent et le natté observa son ami dont le regard était perdu dans le vague.

«quelque chose ne va pas Heero. Ca fait un moment que tu ne dis plus rien ?

«ça va, fit il d'un ton agacé.

Son ami grimaça et s'assit en face de lui.

«allez, dis moi tout.

«…

«comme au bon vieux temps !

«mais c'est terminé le « bon vieux temps » ! Il est temps de passer à autre chose ! S'écria t'il en se levant.

«Heero !

Il s'enferma dans la chambre.

«Heero ! S'écria Duo en tambourinant contre la porte. Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas !

«laisse moi !

«mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait !

« Duo laisse moi je t'en prie ». Pourquoi ? D'où venait cette soudaine jalousie ? Il le considérait pourtant comme un ami ! Alors pourquoi être jaloux d'un autre ?

Son retour précipité l'avait totalement bouleversé. Il ne s'était séparé de lui qu'une quinzaine de jours, cependant il était complètement fou à l'idée de le revoir. Jusqu'où allait sa fraternité ?

Le natté se ravisa et finit de déballer la télé. Puis il prépara le déjeuner, l'esprit focalisé sur son ami ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire brûler la viande de par son inattention.

Vers midi il appela son compagnon qui revint honteux. Sur le coup de deux heures, Duo sortit sur son trente et un en rappelant à son compagnon de l'attendre pour dîner.

Au studio il alluma son ordinateur et lu les e-mails de Toshi. Aujourd'hui il devait poser avec un certain Kyo pour des vêtements de haute couture. Les maquilleuses s'occupèrent de lui et en arrivant pour la séance il se retrouva nez à nez avec Haotochi.

«salut !

«hein ?

Il regarda tout autour de lui et constata qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux.

«c'est toi Kyo ?

«oui, c'est mon nom d'artiste.

«et je pose avec toi ?

«tu as de la chance, même si c'est expérimental, ça va te projeter au devant de la scène.

«tu es si célèbre que ça ? S'étonna l'autre abasourdi.

«oui.

«tu n'est pas de la boite, alors ?

«tout a fait, c'est une occasion spéciale alors donne toi à fond Duo Maxwell ! Sourit il en lui donnant une accolade amicale. Tout le monde a confiance en toi !

«c'est flatteur, murmura Duo en rougissant. Je ne sais pas si j'en serais digne.

«ne t'en fais pas !

«mais alors, si tu es connu pourquoi travailles tu dans un hard discount ?

Son visage s'assombrit et il déclara en détournant les yeux :

«c'est personnel.

L'équipe les appela et ils commencèrent. Les projecteurs les éblouissaient, les flashs les aveuglaient et ils ressentaient une pression constante qui jouait beaucoup sur leurs expressions. Au bout d'une demie heure, ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler et boire.

Haotochi félicita Duo pour son professionnalisme.

«Il faut vraiment avoir vécu pas mal de choses pour être aussi calme que toi. C'est la première fois que je vois une personne aussi sereine, quel est ton secret ?

« La guerre, pensa t'il amusé »

«j'ai surmonté pas mal d'épreuves étant jeune. Alors il m'en faudra beaucoup plus pour m'impressionner.

«un jour tu me diras ton secret ?

«peut être…

Ils finirent leur boisson et retournèrent sur le plateau.

Le soir, Duo rentra vers sept heures et ne pu voir Heero qu'en coup de vent. Il lui raconta sa journée et sa rencontre avec Haotochi. L'évocation de ce nom ne le laissa pas indifférent et il grommela quelques mots. Ainsi ils vivaient leur train»train quotidien.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent, et un soir Duo reçut un coup de fil de Toshi disant qu'il serait de retour demain et que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Le lendemain au studio il lui annonça qu'ils devaient se rendre à Hokkaido pour passer dans un show télévisé. Le soir même il apprit la grande nouvelle à Heero qui hocha la tête sereinement. Deux mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble et leur relation n'avait pas changé, leur vieille fraternité leur fournissait une limite qu'ils ne devaient pas franchir, et cela leur plaisait.

Duo s'en alla le lendemain.

Une fois là bas il découvrit de nombreuses personnalités et discuta avec de grands couturiers.

Cependant lors de cette absence prolongée, il repensa à Heero à chaque fois que Haotochi tentait de le charmer.

C'était un beau jeune homme, sympathique, spirituel et rieur, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi le brun revenait sans cesse harceler son esprit. L'amitié qui louait pour lui se transformait peu à peu en barrière et perdait son sens protecteur.

Le soir juste après le tournage de l'émission, Duo se dirigea vers le bar réservé à toutes les équipes et les techniciens du tournage. Le blond le rejoignit et ils discutèrent gaiement. Leurs blagues dans la soirée devinrent quelques peu salaces. Le natté rougit et croisa les yeux de son compagnon enivré.

«Ça te dirait de venir faire un tour ?

«Si tu veux, de toute façon j'ai finis pour la soirée.

«Tu oublis la fête préparé par la direction ?

«…c'est vrai. Mais d'abord je vais appeler Heero.

«Heero ?

«Oui, il est venu avec moi lorsque j'ai acheté la télé tu te souviens ?

«Vaguement.

L'appel ne dura pas très longtemps, et il fut ponctué par de nombreux silences qui le mirent mal à l'aise.

Finalement il raccrocha et soupira de soulagement de savoir qu'il se portait bien.

Puis, lui et Haotochi s'éloignèrent du bruit.

Ils marchèrent sur la plage, le sable fin s'enfonçait sous leurs chaussures en pointe tel un immense de tapis de coton blanc. Au loin le soleil jetait ses derniers feux sur l'horizon, créant des millions de reflet sur la mer calme. Le natté s'arrêta pour contempler ce magnifique spectacle.

«C'est beau, n'est ce pas ?

«Oui. Je n'ais pas souvent eu l'occasion d'en voir des aussi beaux.

«Mais maintenant, c'est différent, non ? S'enquit le blond en se rapprochant de Duo.

«Hao ? Qu'est ce que tu…

«Chut, ordonna t'il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres roses.

Son compagnon le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Ils avaient atteint tous les deux un stade d'intimité qui dérivait par moment du contexte amicale. Et Duo l'avait souvent remit à sa place gentiment. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il caressa sa natte et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à atteindre son visage. A cet instant ils se turent. L'aspect androgyne aux lignes parfaites de Hao troubla l'américain qui ne réagit pas.

«tu as des cheveux magnifiques.

Il s'approcha davantage et prit du bout de ses doigts fins le visage au regard insolite du natté.

«et tes yeux violets brillent de millions d'étoiles, tes lèvres sont aussi gracieuses et délicates que la plus belle des roses…

«arrête ! Ordonna t'il gêné. Je t'en prie…

Il se dégagea, mais cette fois Hao le retient et attrapa son visage.

«Duo, tu es magnifique tu comprend ? Tu as de l'avenir et bientôt nous ne poserons plus qu'ensemble ! Ô si tu savais…

«quoi ! Fit il en se débattant sans conviction.

« …Duo, je t'aime.

L'américain se tut. Alors voila, tout était dit. Ses sentiments étaient mis à nu et il devait lui aussi comprendre et lui répondre.

Le blond pencha son visage vers le sien. Duo pu sentir son souffle caresser son visage tremblant, et tendrement il captura ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le shinigami ne se débattit pas, mais ne répondit pas non plus à son étreinte. Hao, ne ressentant qu'une extrême passivité dans son attitude se stoppa. Il s'écarta et demanda en regardant le sable recouvrir le bout de ses chaussures.

«Duo, as-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

«…

Pourquoi répondrait il ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. En fait, depuis qu'il s'était séparé de Heero pour venir ici il avait souvent remit ses sentiments en question. Toutes ses peurs et ses doutes rejaillirent d'un coin de son esprit et envahirent son cœur, le déchirant de chagrin. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et recula avec des gestes saccadés en pleurant.

«je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus ! Heero… !

Le blond se sentit déstabilisé par son attitude et tenta de le réconforter. Mais en vain.

«je devais m'en douter. A chaque fois que tu parles de lui, tes yeux brillent et tu es toujours un peu dans les nuages. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un ami, murmura t'il déçu et frustré.

«moi aussi, sanglota t'il.

Duo se sentait au pied du mur. Il se trouvait devant la dure réalité de ses sentiments. L'amitié fraternelle n'était qu'une façade qu'il s'était construit depuis des années pour fuir ses propres sentiments. Il aimait Heero, en réalité il était fou amoureux de lui. Comment avait 'il pu être aussi aveugle !

«je suis désolé Hao, mais je…

«ne dis rien. Excuse moi pour mon geste.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna le cœur lourd.

Plus tard dans la nuit, le natté se rendit directement à son hôtel et s'endormit presque immédiatement, épuisé par ses larmes.

Le lendemain ils tournèrent la dernière partie et firent une séance photo pour un journal people. Leur professionnalisme effaça uniquement leur malaise en extérieur, mais ils y avaient entre eux une très lourde tension.

Pendant le trajet de retour, Toshi informa Duo qu'il avait été invité à une chaîne de radio célèbre et que plusieurs agences publicitaires pour la télévision avaient appelé.

«tu es une étoile montante ! Les gens t'adorent ! Bientôt il y aura un sondage pour élire le mannequin préféré des jeunes. Je suis sûr que tu es en très bonne voie !

«hum…

«qu'as»tu ? Depuis quelques jours déjà je te trouvais morose mais là tu a l'air complètement perdu.

«ce n'est rien.

«si tu le dis…Au fait tu comptes rester dans ton appartement ?

«oui, pourquoi ?

«tu habites avec quelqu'un, n'est ce pas ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête en rougissant.

«c'est un vieil ami.

«moi ça ne me dérange pas, mais les paparazzis s'intéresserons à toi si tu continues dans cette voie.

«je ferai attention.

«bien.

La limousine se stoppa devant le bâtiment et Duo courut jusqu'à l'appartement. Il entra sans ménagement et trouva Heero affalé sur le canapé devant la télé. Son cœur s'accéléra en le voyant :

«Heero !

Ce dernier se leva et lui sourit. L'américain se jeta littéralement à son cou.

«je suis si content de te revoir !

«moi aussi, murmura l'autre en le serrant contre son cœur.

Ils se regardèrent et le natté rougit.

«tu ne travailles pas ce soir ?

«non, j'ai posé quelques jours.

«je suis si content !

«mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Il le regarda et lui fit un de sourire malicieux dont il avait le secret. A cet instant ils sentirent leurs cœurs s'emballer.

«bon il est tard je vais me doucher.

«moi je vais au lit, murmura le brun en éteignant la télé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo pénétrait sous la couette tremblant de froid.

Heero se sentait tout excité du retour de son ami. Il ne serait plus seul le soir avec ses vieux démons. Dans son dos, il sentait son ami grelotter et attendit qu'il s'endorme.

Au bout de quelques instants, il se retourna et entrevit dans la pénombre le visage endormit de l'américain. La lune seule s'introduisait à travers le store, les illuminants de sa couleur blafarde. Le brun examina le visage de son ami à demi caché par l'oreiller et caressa sa joue tendrement. Son contact fit frémir le natté dans son sommeil et il murmura son nom, ce qui le toucha au plus profond de lui»même.

Il se rapprocha davantage et passa un bras autour de son corps afin de le réchauffer. Le jeune homme à la chevelure caramel bougea légèrement et se lova contre lui, calant son visage au creux de son cou.

Le corps de l'américain contre le sien semblait attiser son désir et narguer violement son subconscient. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Son souffle caressait régulièrement sa gorge frémissante. Pourquoi résister ? Ses lèvres étaient à sa merci.

Il baissa les yeux et regarda les paupières clauses de son compagnon, puis sa bouche entrouverte à quelques centimètres de sa peau brûlante d'un désir trop longuement enfoui au fond de lui.

Il détourna les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Si Duo venait à se réveiller il ne saurait pas lui expliquer son attitude.

Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque le corps de son compagnon du natté cessa de frissonner, il se retourna pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

Soudain, alors qu'il se croyait calmé, Duo bougea et murmura son nom. Surprit, il se retourna et vit son compagnon les yeux entrouverts, le regarder d'un air implorant :

«Prends moi dans tes bras, susurra t'il. Ne t'arrête surtout pas.

Puis il se blottit contre lui.

«Duo…

Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira davantage contre son corps.

L'américain soupira de bonheur et se rendormit le cœur battant.

Le brun veilla encore quelques minutes, puis vaincu par le sommeil rejoignit à son tour le pays des songes.

Le lendemain il s'éveilla et ouvrit ses paupières doucement pour voir la tête de Duo posé sur sa poitrine la balayant de son souffle régulier.

Un sentiment de félicité l'envahi et il caressa le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Il était tellement beau quand il dormait, profusément gracieux.

Le brun attendri, dut détourner son regard se sentant sale de toucher un tel ange.

«Heero, murmura soudain une voix.

«Duo, tu es réveillé ?

«oui…

Il roula sur le ventre et cacha son visage tout près de son visage. Le brun le laissa faire en proie à ses sentiments et ses concupiscences enfouis au fond de lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit son ami sangloter.

«Duo ? Pourquoi pleures tu ? Paniqua t'il. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

«Heero, commença t'il en parlant tout bas. Hao…Hao il a…

Plus il parlait plus sa poitrine se gonflait irrégulièrement, prise par moment de spasmes dus aux excès d'aversion qu'il ressentait. Le soldat l'écouta attentivement tout en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste fraternel qui était, quelque part, rassurant.

«alors il a essayé de t'embrasser, murmura t'il songeur.

Duo remua la tête, sa chevelure caressant en mouvement de houle la peau nue de son ami. Gêné par sa position autant physique que morale, Heero le calma et se leva rapidement, échappant de justesse à son désir attisé par la trop forte intimité qu'il nouait avec lui.

Il se mit sous la douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps, lui ôtant tout son sentiment de trouble face à sa conscience qui paraissait rire de son désarroi et de son impuissance. Il pesta contre lui-même et frappa le mur carrelé faisant trembler tout le bac à douche.

En sortant, une délicieuse odeur de café et tartines grillés s'emparèrent de ses sens.

Vêtu de son grand t-shirt au motif enfantin, Duo préparait gaiement des crêpes sucrés tout en écoutant la radio qui braillait ses publicités à n'en plus finir. Son malaise semblait l'avoir quitté et il paraissait ne plus se soucier de rien.

Le brun s'approcha en souriant et le natté le remercia de l'avoir écouté.

«ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes plus des gosses que tu ne dois plus me parler de tes soucis.

«tu es la seule personne à qui je n'ai jamais parlé que de ça.

«vraiment ? Et parfois, tu n'as pas été tenté de te confier à Wufei, Trowa ou bien Quatre, lui qui a toujours fait preuve d'altruisme.

Il remua la tête tout en retournant une crêpe.

«non tu as toujours été le seul, et tu le seras toujours.

«c'est flatteur venant d'une pipelette comme toi, sourit l'autre en regardant devant lui.

«pipelette ! S'insurgea Duo en rigolant.

Heero se baissa pour esquiver le coup de cuillère en bois de ce dernier. Quand ils se calmèrent, le brun demanda en reprenant son sérieux :

«pourquoi l'as-tu laissé t'embrasser.

Le natté fut surprit par sa question et ne su pas quoi lui répondre.

«je ne sais pas…je, je ne savais plus ou j'en étais. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

« tu ne savais plus où tu en étais ? Cela signifie que maintenant tu en as une petite idée.

«plus ou moins, ou veux tu en venir Heero ? Posa l'américain d'un ton méfiant.

Il se tourna vers lui, et s'approcha doucement. Le natté sursauta et recula jusqu'au mur.

«que fais tu ?

«Duo, murmura t'il d'une voix dure. Qu'as-tu compris ?

«mais !

Le mur le bloqua dans sa lente fuite et il se stoppa. Heero posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

«arrête ça, menaça t'il.

«pourquoi ?

«parce que ça me gêne !

«vraiment ?

«fiche moi la paix, rougit il en détournant la tête.

«tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

«ça ne te concerne en rien, mentit il troublé par la proximité de leur corps.

Le brun hocha la tête et soupira.

«pourquoi mens tu ?

Il sursauta. Et rougit davantage :

«je ne mens pas ! C'est toi et toi seul qui te fais des idées.

«à propos de notre « fraternité » ?

«moi ça me conviens parfaitement !

«tu en es sûr ?

«…oui…

«bon, souffla t'il au bout d'un moment. Si c'est ce que tu ressens je ne peux pas t'aider.

Il s'écarta, et Duo pu se calmer. Son cœur battait la chamade, et sa vue s'était brouillée l'espace de quelques instants. Lui, aussi extraverti qu'il était n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de réfuter le contraire de ce qu'il pensait de manière flagrante.

Quelques instants après, il était assit devant Heero, et mangeaient silencieusement, s'échangeant des regards que le natté évitait au maximum en restant prostré sur son bol. Ressentant par moment le poids des ses yeux se poser sur lui, lourds de soupçons et d'interrogations en tout genre.

Ne pouvant plus sentir cette pesante et constante pression, il releva la tête et soutient son regard. D'un air mécontent il lui ordonna :

«arrête de me dévisager !

«pourquoi y a des lois contre ça ?

«mais que t'ais je fais ? Tu vas me le dire à la fin !

«tu m'as menti.

Un sourire mesquin apparut sur ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux pour attiser la colère de son camarade.

«as»tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ? Se défendit Duo.

«j'ai toujours pu lire dans tes yeux, et au travers ton attitude tu cherches à défendre une personne je me trompe ?

«…

«tu ne réponds pas ? Etrange…

Il posa sa tasse et se pencha en avant.

«Duo, est ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

«ça ne te regarde pas ! S'emporta l'autre.

«oh que si. On partage le même toit et le même lit. Et puis penses tu vraiment que j'en serais jaloux au point d'aller le tabasser ?

Son ami rougit violemment à l'évocation de l'expression « même lit », qui pour lui connotait à présent bien plus qu'un refuge de son amitié.

«pourquoi dis tu « le » ? Ca pourrait être « elle » !

«non, sinon tu ne te comporterais pas comme ça avec moi et ton ami Hao, fit il d'un ton ironique.

«de quel comportement tu parles ? S'écria t'il.

«c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander.

Il se leva et saisit son bol.

«je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire. Alors sois clair bon sang !

L'autre prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha vers lui, l'obligeant à reculer.

«je ne joues pas un double jeu, moi. Je suis clair dans mes sentiments !

«parce que tu en as ! Ragea l'américain en se levant. Si tu en avais pour moi tu cesserais de me poser toutes ces questions !

«mais j'en ais figure toi ! Répondit l'autre tout aussi fort.

Puis ils se turent et se regardèrent longtemps sans échanger un seul mot.

Finalement Duo se précipita dans la chambre pour ramasser ses affaires.

«puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais et je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds ici !

«pourquoi, parce que je t'ais blessé ? S'exclama l'autre en le suivant.

«tu ne sais même pas avouer tes sentiments ! Alors cesse de me réprimander, c'est toi le menteur finalement !

«c'est totalement faux, je ne t'ai jamais dis des choses erronées !

«c'est justement parce que tu gardes tout pour toi qu'on a l'impression que tu es le seul a être honnête!

«ce n'est pas vrai ! Riposta Heero en se mettant devant lui. Je t'en prie réfléchis, tu ne vas pas briser notre amitié pour ça !

«mais il n'y a plus d'amitié ! Coupa Duo exaspéré.

«mais pourquoi !

«parce que je…

Il s'arrêta, son cœur battaient si vite et ses tempes si fort qu'il cru qu'il allait s'évanouirent. Son visage s'empourpra et des larmes dévalèrent ses joues satinées.

«fout moi la paix à la fin !

Il boucla sa valise et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée rapidement.

«réfléchit bien à ce que tu fais, si tu passes cette porte c'est définitivement terminé !

«c'est tout réfléchit ! Hurla l'autre en sortant.

Heero se précipita sur lui et tenta de le retenir.

«ne fais pas cette bêtise Duo, je tiens à toi !

«lâche moi !

Il se retourna et lui porta un violent crochet du droit à la mâchoire.

L'autre encaissa le choc en reculant jusqu'au mur.

«pourquoi…

«tu tiens à moi dis tu ! Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Pour moi ce n'est plus de l'amitié et je…

Il se tût et ferma ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Après quelques instants il releva la tête et fixa le sang qui coulait de la bouche de son compagnon, avant de venir s'écraser au sol.

«adieu Heero.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de disparaître.

Le brun le regarda descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre en pleurant.

«et merde ! Pesta t'il en frappant le sol du poing.

Duo courait, il courait à perdre haleine sur la grande rue. La vue troublée par les larmes, il ne savait plus ou il allait. Il ne savait même plus quoi penser tant il avait mal. Maintenant Heero devait le détester, pas seulement pour le coup de poing, ce n'était pas le premier qu'ils échangeaient.

Mais il avait peur de le perdre, une crainte infondée sur un esprit aveuglé par de forts sentiments au point de ne plus savoir son nom.

Dans sa panique et sa détresse, il trébucha et tomba à genoux sur le trottoir goudronné avant d'exploser en sanglot.

Les passants s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder, incrédule et insolite face à ce jeune homme.

Soudain, une voix familière s'éleva parmi les autres.

«Duo !

Il releva la tête et aperçut Haotochi devant sa limousine qui l'appelait. Alerté par ses pleurs, il s'approcha et le souleva.

«viens avec moi.

Il l'emmena dans la voiture, et un spectateur s'écria:

«c'est le célèbre mannequin Kyo ! Regardez et là c'est Duo Maxwell !

Dès lors l'agitation commença.

«il est temps de partir ! S'écria Hao en voyant une masse informe se précipiter sur eux.

Quand ils furent dans l'auto, il fit un signe au chauffeur qui démarra aussitôt. Puis il se tourna vers Duo secoué de sanglot et l'attira contre lui.

«je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais j'espère sincèrement que ça ira mieux.

L'américain ne répondit pas, sa parole et son esprit étant altéré par les larmes.

«je partais au studio, mais je vais te déposer chez moi, tu pourras te reposer comme ça.

Environ une demie heure plus tard, il arriva dans sa résidence. Gentiment, il aida son ami à descendre de voiture et le mena jusqu'à chez lui.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, et il l'emmena dans son immense chambre. Duo ne posa aucunes questions et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

«je suis désolé, murmura t'il faiblement.

«oh non, surtout ne t'excuse pas, tu ne me déranges pas du tout. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me faire pardonner, je ne peux pas rester avec toi.

Il se pencha vers lui et lui caressa sa joue humide :

«je reviens vite promis.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sortit, enivré par ce qu'il venait de faire et soucieux pour son ami en détresse.

En arrivant au studio, il prétexta une vague excuse pour quitter les lieux plus tôt. Le meeting qui était donc programmé pour l'après midi fût exécuté tout de suite, au grand mécontentement de certains journalistes qui ne purent y assister.

«je crains que les procès nous tombent par dizaines sur le dos, gémit Sakano le manager de Hao en se tirant les cheveux. Pourquoi moi !

«ce n'est pas la fin du monde, soupira la vedette en s'effondrant sur un siège.

«à l'heure qu'il est les absents doivent certainement téléphoner à leurs directions pour leur annoncer que le meeting vient de se terminer !

«mais non. Je ne suis pas une personne très importante, ce n'est pas comme un politicien ou un chef d'état qui…

«nous sommes finis ! Hurla l'autre en courant à travers tout le studio. Je vais être viré définitivement ! Alors que je n'ai absolument rien fait !

Le mannequin ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, lassé du comportement défaitiste de son manager. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la loge. Hao se leva et ouvrit à l'inconnu qui entra sans se soucier des politesses :

«M Haotochi Muramasa ?

«oui, que voulez vous ?

L'homme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à un journaliste véreux, se frotta les mains et déclara, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres :

«nous devons parler.

Duo ouvrit les yeux et fut frapper par la lumière provenant de la grande fenêtre. Il gémit et resta allongé quelques instants avant de se lever.

Il regarda la pièce qui l'entourait et ne reconnut pas les lieux. Cette dernière était assez grande, meublée d'un fauteuil au design futuriste, d'une commode et d'un luminaire. Tout n'était que raffinement et élégance.

Il s'assit et tenta de se remémorer les événements s'étant déroulé précédemment. Malgré sa migraine, son subconscient daigna lui accorder tous ses récents souvenirs.

La dispute, le coup de poing, la fuite, et Hao…Alors il était chez lui.

Et Heero ? A l'évocation de son nom, son cœur se déchira et il explosa en sanglots, désespéré de l'avoir perdu.

«que voulez vous ? Demanda Hao sur ses gardes.

«j'ai ici un scoop qui pourrait faire beaucoup, beaucoup de bruit.

Il sortit une grande enveloppe de son sac et l'ouvrit. Et sous les yeux ébahis du blond, il lui présenta des photos de son baiser avec Duo sur la plage à Hokkaido.

«que…

«eheheh…Si vous me révélez tout ce que vous savez sur votre ami, je ne publierez pas ses photos.

«vous n'êtes qu'une belle ordure ! S'écria l'autre en se levant les sourcils froncés.

«je ne fais que mon travail. D'ailleurs un de mes collègues à cru vous apercevoir lui et vous pénétrant dans votre appartement.

«arrêtez ça tout de suite, sinon j'appelle la sécurité, menaça Sakano le combiné à la main.

«c'est votre dernier mot ? Ricana t'il. Alors je vais me faire un plaisir de publier ces photos accompagnées d'un article qui révélera votre relation…

Il fut coupé par un violent coup de poing que le blond lui décrocha au visage. Sa mâchoire craqua sous la brutalité du choc et trébucha vers le mur. Sakano, apeuré s'interposa et supplia son protégé de cesser cette violence. Le journaliste ricana et s'enfuit en pestant contre le blond.

«nous sommes finis, s'effondra Sakano.

Le jeune homme pensait à Duo. Que son image soit salit, il pouvait le concevoir. Mais pas celle de son aimé.

«je rentre, déclara Hao les poings serrés par la colère.

«voila pourquoi il ne faut jamais changer la date d'un meeting, s'étrangla son manager.

« Sakano, rentre chez toi et repose toi. Nos carrières ne vont pas s'arrêter à ce petit accident. Et puis qui croira la presse à scandale ?

«mais les photos sont authentiques !

«pas si on prouve le contraire.

«comment !

«j'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ais pas dis mon dernier mot !

«euh…

Ses paroles le rassurèrent et il rentra chez lui tête basse.

Hao l'imita et revint à l'appartement vers deux heures de l'après midi.

A son grand étonnement, il trouva Duo en cuisine en train de préparer du Tofu. La délicieuse odeur lui prit le nez quand il entra.

«ah Hao tu es rentré !

«Duo ? Je vois que tu vas mieux.

Il s'approcha pour regarder ce qu'il cuisinait. Le natté sursauta et rougit soudainement :

«oh désolé, tu as peut être déjà mangé ! Je ne voulais pas…

«non, non. C'est très bien comme ça. Et tu ne me déranges pas du tout, au contraire, sourit il en dégageant quelques mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

L'américain sursauta, mais ne dégagea pas sa main qu'il trouva ambitieuse et gênante. Il entrevit ses paupières rougit par les larmes et lui demanda la cause de son accablement.

«je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes malheurs, tu es déjà adorable en m'offrant l'hospitalité dans ton appartement. Je ne peux en profiter davantage.

«mais ça ne m'ennuis pas du tout, susurra t'il en le regardant d'un air tendre. Au contraire, je voudrais te connaître vraiment intimement.

«je ne suis pas spécial, donc peu intéressant.

«ceci, c'est moi qui en jugerais en temps voulu.

Puis, il partit dans le salon passer quelques coups de téléphone privé. Hao connaissait parmi ses nombreux contacts, un ami spécialiste dans le piratage des réseaux privés comme ceux des journaux. Il lui demanda de trouver les photos en questions, de les trafiquer et des les échanger ni vu, ni connu. En récompense, il lui donnerait une belle somme d'argent qui se vit refuser. L'amitié ne s'achète et ne s'entretient pas avec de l'argent.

«mais je pourrais les effacer directement.

«inutile, il a le négatif, alors que si tu les trafiques, il ne verra pas la différence et les laissera tel quel.

«alors je vais découper ton ami et le recoller un peu en décalé en arrangeant les contours de sorte que…

«fais comme tu l'entends, c'est toi le chef, coupa Hao en voyant Duo arriver dans le salon un plateau repas dans chaque main. Salut et je compte sur toi.

«tu peux.

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers le natté gêné. Il prit avec douceur le plateau que ce dernier lui tendait et le remercia chaleureusement. Ils s'assirent face à face, et commencèrent à déguster leur repas. Dès la première bouchée, le blond afficha une moue exaltée et affirma en souriant :

«c'est délicieux, tu es un vrai chef !

« ah…merci, bredouilla doucement son compagnon.

Quand ils eurent fini, l'américain rapporta les plats en cuisine.

«attend je vais t'aider !

«ça ira, je te remercie.

Sa bonne humeur semblait le quitter peu à peu, laissant place au désarroi et à la tristesse. Le blond le suivit et l'examina du coin de l'œil ranger les couverts. Soudain il se baissa, offrant à Hao ce qu'il rêvait de voir jour et nuit. Honteux il détourna les yeux mais ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ses formes minces, élancées, et aux courbes exigeantes de son corps parfait. Envahi par ses sentiments et son désir impérieux de le posséder corps et âme, il s'approcha de lui et l'interpella.

«qu'y a t'il ?

«laisse ceci et viens avec moi.

Il hocha la tête et le suivit. Dans le salon, il l'invita à s'asseoir tout près de lui sur le sofa. Interloqué, le natté obéit et s'assit. Le blond, l'attira contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras en murmurant doucement :

«raconte moi Duo. Ne reste pas seul avec ce que tu as sur la conscience.

Ce dernier jusqu'alors impassible repensa à Heero et à sa douloureuse séparation. Il refréna les larmes qui lui venaient au coin des yeux et parla d'une voix faible. Le blond l'écouta attentivement. Quel ironie, et dire que ce matin même Duo s'était réfugié dans les bras du brun pour lui confier sa surprise face au baiser de Hao. Et à présent il était dans les bras de ce dernier en train de lui raconter ses déboires avec Heero

Pendant un instant il se trouva pathétique, mais le chagrin lui fit vite oublier ce sentiment.

Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine du blond et dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Les mots lui venaient comme ça, parfois il construisait des phrases qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Son ami toisa son regard vide d'expression et ses lèvres qui le captivait terriblement. Il savait qu'au moindre faux pas, il romprait la confiance qu'il avait nouée avec lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Surtout depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé. Pourtant son cœur battait si fort, même ses mains en tremblaient. Il tenait celui qu'il aimait sans pouvoir interagir comme bon lui semblait.

Lorsque Duo finissait enfin sa tirade, il leva la tête et regarda avec deux yeux implorants son ami en proie à son violent désir.

«que dois je faire alors, demanda t'il d'une petite voix en jouant avec ses doigts.

Hao fut profondément touché par la détresse de son ami et le regarda renifler, les yeux brillants de larmes.

«oublis le, je crois que c'est la meilleur chose à faire.

«comment est ce que je pourrais l'oublier ? Renifla t'il.

«trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aimeras et qui te respectera dans ton intimité.

«trouver quelqu'un…

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

«Hao ce que je vais te demander est ingrat mais…tu as le droit de refuser tu sais.

«oui ?

Il rougit :

«voudrais tu me faire oublier Heero ?

L'autre hoqueta et le considéra un instant, son cœur battant plus fort que jamais.

«tu veux que je fasse oublier ton compagnon ? Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais…

«pourquoi, souffla l'autre.

«mais parce que…

«tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ?

Il détourna la tête

«alors ou est le problème, reprit son ami en approchant son visage du sien.

Il se retourna et se mit à cheval sur lui.

«Duo ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il ne répondit pas et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux or avant de l'embrasser. Une douce chaleur remonta de son bas ventre et vint le prendre au visage. Le natté caressa ses joues l'incitant à entrouvrir ses lèvres, ce qu'il fit sans aucune retenue. Sa langue glissa dans la bouche de Duo et la caressa longtemps.

L'américain se stoppa quand l'air vint à manquer et échangea un regard avec son ami tout aussi haletant que lui. Puis il replongea dans les voluptés de sa bouche, l'embrassant, le fouillant, le cherchant avec ardeur.

Hao glissa ses mains dans le bas de son dos et l'attira plus contre lui et son désir éveillé. Le natté s'assit sur la bosse de son pantalon de toile blanche et ouvrit un à un les boutons de sa chemise, révélant son torse musclé.

Enivré par ses sensations, il baisa sa peau pâle, la mordillant, la titillant, la pressant avec la paume de ses mains. Hao tenait fermement la tête de son amant contre lui, l'incitant à approfondir ses gestes qui le rendaient fou d'excitation.

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux à cet instant précis, l'image de Heero murmurant sous ses caresses saisit le natté qui se stoppa net.

«Duo…

Il regarda l'américain, immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague. Le cœur du blond arrêta de battre pendant un instant.

«Duo !

Il prit son visage aux creux de ses paumes et caressa ses joues.

«est ce que ça va ? Duo répond moi.

Il remua la tête doucement, et cligna des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

«je suis désolé, souffla t'il en regardant son amant qui abordait une moue soucieuse.

Puis il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, et en retraça les formes en descendant lentement vers le point de non retour. Avec une lenteur calculée, il détacha les boutons de son pantalon et glissa vers l'objet de son désir. Hao le regarda émerveillé, exalté par sa dextérité et son savoir faire. Lorsque le plaisir atteint son paroxysme, il ne se retint pas et un liquide chaud glissa sur les doigts du natté. Ce dernier n'affichait aucune expression faciale, et le blond dû, malgré le fait que son action soit terriblement efficace et exquise, l'arrêter.

Duo releva les yeux vers lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

«Duo, bien que je sois sincèrement amoureux de toi, je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire cela.

«…

«je préfère attendre que tu sois prêt pour ne pas être le seul à en profiter, tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés refoulant leur chagrin et leurs peines au fin fond de leur cœur.

Une semaine entière se déroula, permettant au nouveau couple de se connaître réellement intimement, et de redéfinir les fondations de leurs sentiments. Depuis leur dernière tentative d'ébat, il n'y avait plus eut aucun contact entre eux, sauf lorsqu'ils se saluaient. Et de jour en jour la tentation devenait plus forte pour chacun d'eux.

Un soir, alors que Duo rentrait d'une émission radio, sa voiture l'arrêta à une centaine de mètres de son appartement, impossible d'accès pour les véhicules à quatre roues, il passa devant un kiosque et un magazine attira son attention. Il s'approcha interloqué et découvrit avec effroi, les photos d'Hokkaido.

«non, ce n'est pas vrai…murmura t'il les yeux écarquillés.

Il saisit son portable et appela Hao immédiatement. Au bout de deux sonneries, il répondit enfin coupant cette attente qui parut au natté, interminable.

«Duo qu'y a»t»il ?

«les photos ! Hurla t'il. Les photos d'Hokkaido sont publiées dans un hebdomadaire !

«comment !

«que pouvons nous faire, oh non nous allons être…

«ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot, nous leur intentons un procès !

«ah quoi cela sert, le droit à l'image ne sauveras pas notre réputation !

Le cœur de Hao se serra.

«est ce vraiment si dramatique que le monde sache que nous sommes ensemble !

«mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Continua t'il d'une voix paniquée.

Il y eut un bref silence, et le blond répondit :

«amenons les devants le tribunal, nous démontrerons que ses images sont fausses.

«mais comment elles sont authentiques !

«je m'occupe de tout, toi occupes toi du reste. A ce soir.

Puis il raccrocha.

«du reste ? S'étonna Duo en fixant l'écran de son combiné.

Il voulait parler de Heero. Mais pourquoi ?

Après une mûre réflexion, il composa le numéro de son compagnon.

«allô ? Fit une voix.

Le natté soupira de soulagement :

«Heero c'est moi.

«…………..Duo ?

«oui, écoute je voudrais te….

Le brun raccrocha vivement le téléphone, trop peiné pour entendre sa voix. Quelques instants plus tard, la sonnerie retentissait à nouveau, mais il ne décrocha pas. Fixant de son éternel regard sombre et flegmatique l'appareil faire trembler la table de verre.

Duo furieux, prit un taxi et se rendit chez lui. En arrivant devant son immeuble, il prit une profonde inspiration comme s'il allait plonger dans une mer de douleur et de sentiment atrophiés par la passion d'un amour interdit.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier, retentissant plusieurs fois derrière lui, comme un appel venant des profondeurs des enfers. Le cœur battant, il se stoppa devant sa porte. Tous les liens qu'il avait noués avec Haotochi cette semaine semblèrent fondre devant ce nid d'amour qu'il avait tant aspiré à obtenir un jour.

Il toqua contre la porte de bois, et attendit impatient de le revoir. Après une attente qui lui parut interminable, le battant s'ouvrit laissant place à Heero qui se figea en l'apercevant.

Son visage s'assombrit et il fit d'un ton glacial :

«Duo...que veux tu ?

«Heero, je peux entrer ?

Il médita un instant et s'effaça lui laissant l'entrée libre.

Le cœur de l'américain battait si fort qu'il cru que sa poitrine allait exploser sous la pression.

«je suppose que tu es venu pour ça, continua le soldat en montrant le magazine poser sur la table basse d'un regard.

Il y eut un profond silence.

«Heero sais tu depuis quand datent ses photos ? Cela fait plus d'une semaine déjà et…

«je n'en ais rien à faire, coupa t'il furieux. C'est ta vie tu fais ce que tu veux, et si tu es venu jusqu'ici uniquement pour te justifier, tu as lourdement perdu ton temps.

Le natté serra les poings et demanda en contenant au maximum son agressivité :

«tu te souviens du jour de notre dispute, je voulais te dire quelque chose. Peut être que après la publication illégale de ces photos cela te paraîtra incongru mais je…

Le brun se contenta de le regarder jaloux. Oui, il était terriblement jaloux, envieux qu'un autre que lui puisse l'avoir. C'était son Duo, son meilleur ami, son confident, son premier amour….La froideur de son propre ton le choqua, et il regrettait chaque mot qu'il pouvait lui dire avec une telle violence.

Duo regardait dans le vide, le vue brouillée par le sang qui lui montait à la tête et déclara avec courage :

«Heero, je voulais te dire que je t'aimais….oui que j'étais fou amoureux de toi.

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux lorsqu'il prononça ses derniers mots. Son ami cru qu'il allait s'évanouir devant l'énormité de ses propos. Il l'aimait.

Ce mot lui fit stopper toutes réflexions et cessa même de respirer. Il était à un tournant important de sa vie. Mais il avait tellement souffert que son corps devança sa pensée :

«rien que ça ? Ironisa t'il.

Le natté tourna son visage rouge de confusion vers lui :

«pardon ?

«…

Heero ne sut pas réagir, et Duo honteux se sentant mit à nu, sortit en murmurant un « imbécile » inaudible.

Ce fut la deuxième fois qu'il s'enfuit en courant de chez lui. Son cœur lui faisait si mal que son corps tout entier semblait être une grande plaie ouverte. L'asiatique quant à lui, pesta à nouveau contre lui»même. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il commettait la même erreur. La souffrance de le perdre à nouveau le rendait fou. Il attrapa ses cheveux et tomba à genoux en hurlant le nom de son amant dans le but d'extirper sa haine contre lui»même.

A cet instant le néant ouvrit ses bras et ils pensèrent y plonger tout les deux, croyant s'arracher cette vie douloureuse.

L'américain dans sa course folle, se fit rapidement remarquer par les passants surprit de voir une personne courir de la sorte. A cette heure de la soirée, les rues étaient très animés entre les restaurants, les bars et les lieux de fêtes Des jeunes filles qui étaient en train de sortir d'une librairie, se firent heurter brutalement par le jeune homme aveuglé par ses propres larmes. Elles poussèrent un cri et deux d'entre elles furent projetées durement au sol. Duo fut propulsé contre la vitrine, ne brisant heureusement pas la vitre. Les trois filles qui étaient encore debout se précipitèrent vers leurs amies et l'une d'elle se précipita sur l'américain.

«vous allez bien monsieur…

Elle se stupéfia en l'apercevant.

«mais vous êtes Duo Maxwell ! Le célèbre mannequin !

Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa faiblement. La douleur effaça ses larmes et il gémit en se tenant l'épaule gauche. Le cri de la jeune fille alerta ses camarades qui restèrent stupéfaites. Une foule se forma autour d'eux, l'obligeant à se lever pour ne pas subir les pressions étouffantes des curieux. Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée et ne tarda à identifier le natté. Le groupe de fille se remit vite du choc qu'elles venaient de subir pour réclamer des autographes. Il les regarda incrédule lui tendre un bout de papier ou une photo l'illustrant dans ses plus belles poses, pour les dédicacer. Les gens se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de lui, formant un demi cercle. Un intéressé demanda :

«est ce vrai que vous sortez avec le mannequin Haotochi Muramasa ?

Sa question plongea la masse humaine en pleine effervescence. Les questions fusèrent de toutes parts, ne laissant au jeune homme aucune échappatoire. Des bras se tendaient pour le toucher, des corps se pressaient contre lui et lacéraient son épaule endolorie.

«arrêtez, murmura t'il. Je vous en prie laissez moi !

Soudain un cri s'éleva dans l'air pétrifiant la multitude.

«poussez vous, ordonna une voix d'un ton dure.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se posta devant la personne en question et engagea le débat. Hélas, Duo de l'endroit où l'avait restreint la foule ne put voir de qui il s'agissait. Pourtant sa voix lui était familière. Mais à travers l'assistance déchaînée, il n'entendit pas un traître mot de la conversation. Jusqu'au moment où une femme cria en voyant l'homme s'échouer au sol le nez ensanglanté. Des amis de la victime se précipitèrent vers lui, bloquant le passage. Il y eut un bref dialogue qui se termina comme le précédent.

Alors que la foule l'oppressait de plus en plus, Duo tenta de glisser vers le lieu de l'escarmouche et entre aperçut la silhouette de Heero.

Soudain, des bras l'attirèrent dans les méandres des corps pressés pour le questionner, le toucher, avoir l'honneur de le voir. Il hurla son nom et son ami accourut, l'extirpant de cette masse en mouvement. Leurs mains se lièrent et ils s'enfuirent aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permirent.

En arrivant dans l'appartement, l'américain chu au sol haletant. Le brun ferma la porte à double tour et se tourna vers son ami. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsque ce dernier se releva et lui réclama un verre d'eau.

Un instant plus tard, il finissait tout son verre d'une traite et murmurait un merci. Le silence tomba sur eux, les enveloppants de son atmosphère lourde et mystérieuse.

«…Heero je…

«non, coupa t'il. Ne dis rien j'ai été idiot.

Il soupira et un pauvre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

«encore une fois je n'ai pas compris. Comme d'habitude, tu as toujours sût me faire douter et me faire dire ce que je ressentais sans te préoccuper des faux semblants. Tu es mes yeux et ton cœur, ma voix.

«Heero…

«il aura fallut des larmes, de la souffrance pour que je comprennes que mes sentiments pour toi étaient les mêmes depuis des années, sans que je les interprètent correctement.

«que veux tu dire. Tu m'as toujours soutenu que nous n'étions qu'amis…

«…je sais, excuse moi de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt.

Il s'approcha de lui et ce dernier recula jusqu'au mur. Son cœur accéléra et son souffla s'altéra au fur et à mesure que le visage de l'asiatique pénétrait son espace vital. Quand il fut tout proche de lui au point de sentir son souffle chaud caresser son visage, il prit ses mains et lui dit en le regardant profondément.

«Duo, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, mais c'est toi qui me l'as fais comprendre.

Son ami rougit intensément. Il venait d'entendre ce qu'il avait toujours aspiré à posséder un jour, son amour. Sa tête se mit à tourner, il ne pensa plus à rien lorsque ces tendres mots vinrent chanter à ses oreilles :

«embrasse moi.

Ses grands yeux bleus le fixèrent jusqu'à l'instant ou leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Un baroque fragrance suave de Lotus embaumait son baiser, le rendant étrangement langoureux et passionné. Comme l'exaltation de sentiments refoulés depuis des années, ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Heero passa une main derrière sa tête faisant naître une pression, dans laquelle leurs langues purent se rencontrer, rêvant de détenir la douceur de sa moitié contre soi.

Le baiser se fit plus intense, faisant échapper un gémissement à chacune des deux parties.

Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

Un sourire éclaira leur visage, et un voile de désir vint masquer la tristesse de leur regard.

Soudain, alors qu'ils allaient enfin s'aimer, le téléphone de Duo sonna. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se séparèrent, embarrassés.

«allô ?

«Duo, c'est Hao à l'appareil. Où est ce que tu es il commence à faire tard et…

Le natté se mit soudain à rigoler. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit et cela permit de le soulager. Heero le regarda l'air penaud, et Hao se demanda tout aussi déconcerté ce qui lui arrivait.

«Duo tu es sûr que ça va ?

«mais oui ! C'est juste que je suis majeur et que tu t'inquiètes comme une mère qui attend son petit !

«ce n'est pas vraiment l'effet que je voulais faire, rougit il à l'autre bout du fil.

«je suis chez…

Il reprit son sérieux et déclara :

«chez un ami.

A ces mots il sentit un lourd regard se poser dans son dos.

«j'arrive tout de suite.

Puis il raccrocha.

«est ce que tu l'aime lui aussi ? Demanda une voix d'un ton rude.

«…Non, mais il compte beaucoup pour moi. Il a été là pendant ces trois derniers mois, me soutenant sans rien attendre en échange. Je ne peux pas lui faire faux bond.

«que faisons nous pour nous deux ?

«je ne sais pas, murmura t'il. Laisse moi le temps de quitter Hao.

«pourquoi, vous êtes ensemble ?

Duo se retourna vers son camarade et le fixa longuement.

«en quelques sortes. Je lui ais promis quelque chose et je dois le faire…

«de quoi est il question ? Interrogea le brun soupçonneux.

«je ne peux pas te le dire, rougit il.

«je vois, murmura Heero.

«il est vraiment gentil. Je ne lui mentirais pas à propos de mes sentiments.

«j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

«oui, répondit il d'un ton ferme.

Puis ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et échangèrent un tendre baiser.

De retour à l'appartement, il fut accueillit par son ami d'un air soulagé. Hao se posta devant lui et l'aida à enlever sa veste trouée.

«je suis content de te voir. Je m'étais fais énormément de soucis pour toi et…

Il se tut lorsqu'il vit l'hématome qui ornait le haut de l'épaule du natté.

«que s'est il passé ? Qui t'as fais ça !

«Hao, Fit l'américain.

Il attendit que ses yeux verts profond se posent sur lui, pour déclarer.

«arrête de t'inquiéter tout le temps pour moi. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

«mais je…

Il laissa courir une main sur son visage fin et choya sa joue amoureusement. Bien que Hao faisait une tête de plus de lui, il restait stupéfait par cet homme imprévisible. Exalté, hébété également par son geste, il glissa une de ses mains par»dessus la sienne et sourit. Duo se rapprocha de lui et dépassa le cercle amical pour poser ses lèvres sur sa bouche suave et avide de son amour. Ses mains l'attirèrent contre lui et le massèrent ardemment.

«Duo, murmura le blond. Pourquoi…

«je dois te parler, mais avant je voudrais tenir ma promesse.

«de quelle promesse tu parles ?

«de t'embrasser, de te caresser et de t'aimer le temps d'une nuit.

«tu veux dire que… tu veux que…

«« que » quoi ? Je te parle de faire l'amour.

«avec moi ! S'exclama t'il incrédule.

«ben oui, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Il lui prit la main et le mena dans la grande chambre. Le cœur du blond battait fort et vite dans sa poitrine, une douce chaleur le saisit et l'enivra pendant que Duo le menait dans sa chambre en lui tenant la main.

Le natté se sentait mal, très mal. Il n'avait pas envie de se livrer à quelqu'un de la manière qu'il allait faire, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. La gorge serrée, il rejeta cette sensation d'ignominie pour tenter de ressentir du plaisir dans ce qu'il allait accomplir.

Quand ils y furent, l'américain s'avança vers le lit et se tourna de manière à lui faire face. Doucement, il dégrafa sa chemise en le regardant fixement. Hao découvrit une partie de son torse, révélé par les pans de son vêtement entrouvert. Cette vision le troubla et il détourna les yeux lorsque son ami détacha son pantalon qui glissa au sol.

«viens Hao, murmura t'il presque à contre coeur.

Le beau jeune homme lutta de toutes ses forces pour résister à son appel. Mais vaincu par la tentation, il céda et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant avec passion. Duo s'écroula sur le lit, emmenant son partenaire qu'il tenait fortement par les épaules. Il écarta ses jambes lui offrant le confort et la douceur de sa peau nue.

Le blond lui baisa la poitrine, découvrant les zones érogènes de son amant qui le firent gémir de plaisir.

Son sentiment de honte disparut peu à peu, et il se prit au jeu en aimant son ami aussi fort que son cœur le lui permettait.

Ses tendres caresses descendirent de plus en plus vers son entre jambe et il admira son caleçon déformé par le désir. Doucement il tira le tissu et découvrit son intimité en fermant les yeux. Ses doigts vinrent l'entourer et il le massa en effectuant de grands mouvements aphrodisiaques.

Duo restait allongé, frissonnant sous la redoutable efficacité de son geste.

Mais dans son cœur un voile de désir masquait sa peine et son sentiment de trahison envers Heero. Il avait promit de se donner tout entier à Hao pour le remercier sincèrement, même s'il avait des sentiments pour le blond il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Avait il fait le bon choix ? Est-ce que cela ne les fera pas souffrir tous les deux ?

Une caresse appuyée le fit sortir de ses pensées et il échappa une longue plainte d'extase. Hao constata le plaisir qu'il procurait à son ami et le happa de sa bouche humidifiée et délectable.

L'américain sursauta et se cambra ne trouvant plus de position pour calmer la pointe de chaleur qui parcourait son corps, l'enflammant de désir et d'envies charnelles.

Quelques instants après, sa semence coulait le long du cou et du menton de son partenaire souriant dans le vague.

Le natté s'assit et détacha les boutons de la chemise du blond. Ce dernier le regardait émerveillé tout en caressant son torse sculpté de muscles fermes et développés.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, seule l'intimité qu'ils s'étaient découverts les fermait du monde. Le souffle de Hao haletant survolait sa peau, émoussant son derme comme sous la caresse d'une plume, sur ses zones érogènes, le faisant frémir.

Son vêtement glissa révélant la moitié de son corps voluptueux. Hao passa une main sur le visage de l'américain et détacha sa natte, libérant ses longs cheveux épars qui vinrent tomber en cascade sur ses épaules.

Quelques instants plus tard ce dernier quittait son pantalon le dévoilant avec une décente pudeur. Il baissa la tête vers l'objet de son désir et le massa de sa langue doucereuse. Le blond murmura le nom de son amant tout en plongeant ses mains dans l'hémisphère couleur caramel et parfumé de sa chevelure. Sa peau satinée transpirait légèrement rendant son contact lisse et sulfureux.

Tout était brûlants en eux, Heero avait totalement quitté son esprit le laissant libre de ses mouvements.

Lorsque la manifestation de son extase provoquée par la dextérité de Duo coulait à son tour sur le menton de ce dernier, ils se sourirent. Puis ils unirent leurs lèvres en se pressant l'un contre l'autre.

«tu veux commencer ? Murmura l'américain en dégageant ses cheveux blonds.

«comme tu le désires.

«alors je commence.

Il le poussa gentiment et le mit à genoux. Hao lui offrit sa croupe et un instant après des doigts le macérait avec lenteur et puissance. Puis il le pénétra délicatement laissant un cri s'échapper de sa gorge. Le blond cacha son visage dans les draps tentant désespérément de ne pas hurler.

Les coups de hanches s'harmonisèrent, et les plaintes de douleurs se transformèrent en plaintes d'excitation et de pure jouissance. Sous le plaisir, Hao sentit son partenaire ciller et se libérer en lui.

Au même moment il se cambra, permettant à sa semence de plonger dans sa plus profonde intimité, et revenant par vague jusqu'aux limites de son être, se remplissant de son amant tout entier au point de les rendre indiscernables.

Le natté s'effondra sur le lit à bout de souffle et se retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent un baiser avec une telle fougue, une telle ivresse, que leur corps ne firent plus qu'un dans le plus noir de la nuit.

Duo ouvrit ses paupières lourdes de sommeil et sentit un souffle chaud courir sur sa peau. Il tourna la tête et vit Hao endormit contre lui l'entourant de ses jambes. Ses grands yeux verts étaient clos et sa tête reposait sur son épaule droite.

La chaude lumière qui provenait de la fenêtre illuminait leurs cheveux de millions de reflets colorés et chatoyants. Les bras de son amant entouraient sa fine taille qui se noyait sous son abondante chevelure frisée par sa natte.

Son esprit était vide de toutes pensées, pourtant de voir le visage de Hao lui rappela la vraie nature de ses sentiments.

Il sentait sale de ne lui avoir offert que son corps alors que lui, il le lui avait donné, mais aussi son âme et son cœur en toute innocence et sincérité. Bien qu'il était amoureux de Heero, il ressentait également de forts sentiments pour le blond, mais cette nuit de débauche n'avait fait que les blesser tous les deux. Un, car il s'était offert à quelqu'un dont il n'était pas totalement amoureux et un autre pour avoir goûté l'extase du lit du dieu de la mort, et qui ne pourra plus jamais croquer ce si beau fruit défendu.

Une sensation de trahison et d'impureté l'envahie et il détourna la tête ne pouvant supporter cette vision qui l'ébranlait au plus profond de lui»même.

Il essaya de se dégager, ce libérant de cette étreinte devenue gênante. Hao remua et se réveilla.

«Duo, murmura t'il.

Ce dernier se leva et se rhabilla.

«Hao je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi et que je ne pourrais jamais te rendre.

«qu'est ce que tu racontes ? S'étonna l'autre en se frottant les yeux.

«tu te souviens hier quand tu m'as dis « occupe toi du reste ». Et bien j'aurais aimé savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

«et bien, que tu préviennes ton manager pour éviter les mauvaises surprises…

Duo se stoppa et soupira se sentant soudainement mal. Il lui tourna le dos et boutonna sa chemise.

«je…Je ne suis pas allé prévenir Toshi, déclara t'il d'une voix brisée.

Le blond se redressa en le regardant d'un œil circonspect.

«que veux tu dire ?

«je suis allé voir Heero, pour lui dire que…je….

«quoi !

Il se leva et se posta devant lui.

«tu as fait quoi ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal !

«mais non, fit l'autre en détournant les yeux. Je lui ais déclaré mes sentiments.

«et quels sont ils ? Se risqua de demander son partenaire.

Il craignait de savoir la réponse car c'était les derniers instants d'intimité qu'il partageait avec lui.

«…

«tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ? Dit 'il en hochant la tête.

«je suis désolé. Et je sais que m'être offert à toi était malhonnête et…

«ça suffit, coupa Hao. Moi je ne serais pas capable de coucher avec quelqu'un même une nuit pour égaliser la balance. Je pensais que tu étais sincère, mais je…

Il se tut submergé par l'émotion.

«je sais que tu l'aimes, mais es tu réellement rester de glace en me faisant l'amour ?

«…non, avoua l'autre. J'ai beaucoup de sentiments pour toi Hao, quelques fois même ils sortent du cadre amical. Mais je dois choisir. C'est immorale cette situation. Autant pour moi que pour toi ou Heero.

«….et tu veux que je te comprennes !

«non, se serait trop te demander. Je n'en ais pas le droit. Depuis le début c'est moi qui ais tout faux. Pardonne moi.

«ne t'excuse pas…. Je n'avais pas le droit de te demander de choisir…

«…mais tu ne l'as pas fais !

«c'est tout comme, répondit il en lui attrapant les épaules. Ecoute je sais que cette nuit t'a été imposée mais je ne veux pas que tu en garde une image de dégoût ou de…

«non, coupa Duo en s'approchant de lui. Tu sais Hao je t'aime aussi, mais j'ai choisi Heero.

«….

«je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que je t'ais fais. Au début même j'étais réticent à cette idée, mais tu étais tellement…je ne regrettes rien. Et puis je t'aime, c'est vrai que je suis amoureux de toi, mais Heero… tu comprends. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

Le cœur du blond bondit quand il entendit ses mots.

«tu es un garçon bien, sincère et droit. De plus tu n'imposes rien à ton entourage à part de vivre heureux. Tu resteras dans mon cœur à jamais.

«Duo, gémit il en laissant des larmes se déverser sur ses joues blanches.

Le natté prit son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs langues se joignirent faisant redoubler les larmes du blond.

Puis il le prit dans ses bras.

«j'ai sincèrement adoré cette nuit, murmura t'il à son oreille. Et c'est la première fois que je me livrais à quelqu'un, alors je suis content que ce sois toi, c'était fantastique, merci.

Puis il fila vers la porte et sortit. Hao resta encore un moment à contempler ce lit où il avait fait l'amour avec la personne qui rongeait son cœur. Et explosa en sanglot en retrouvant sa seule et éternelle camarade : la solitude.

Duo rentra chez Heero, le cœur lourd. Il décida de faire le chemin à pied en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait retenir ses larmes. Lorsque le chagrin se fit insupportable, il trouva un banc et s'assit ne pouvant s'arracher à cette éternelle roue de souffrance.

Il se dégoûtait, il avait blessé Hao, ainsi que Heero et pour finir lui»même. Tout ceci pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

Dès aujourd'hui il ne pourrait plus supporter leurs regards. Trop de doutes, trop de reproches. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Et puis, il ne connaissait pas très bien son corps. Il avait seulement remarqué que ses grands yeux améthyste s'étaient affinés, ses cheveux étaient bien plus long qu'avant et ses muscles s'étaient considérablement développés. En fait il était devenu un homme.

Néanmoins cette exploration soudaine et imposée de la sexualité avec son partenaire avait quelque chose de troublant. Un fait indéniable et la preuve tangible de sa vraie maturité autant physique que morale, bien qu'il soit très sensible de caractère. Il ressentait aujourd'hui des émotions, des sensations qui distinguent les jeunes hommes des adolescents et il y avait aussi un fait de société tabou dans cette histoire : le fait qu'il soit homosexuel. Pourtant quel mal y a-t' il à cela ? Quand on n'aime quelqu'un plus que tout, peu importe qu'il soit homme ou femme, la couleur de peau…

Il avait la sensation d'être mis à nu, d'être décelé et était apeuré à l'idée que l'on découvre son choix dans sa vie sexuelle emmenant dans sa chute, Heero et Hao. Le mal était cependant déjà fait. C'est pourquoi si l'on venait à l'interroger il nierait tout en bloc.

La sonnerie de son portable le sortit de ses pensées. Il décrocha et répondit après quelques instants.

«Heero ?

«Duo, où est tu ?

«dans un parc pas loin, j'arrive…

«…très bien, à tout de suite.

Il coupa et regarda l'écran de son téléphone qui indiquait le temps de la conversation : 15 secondes. Il était resté muet, se sentant sale et nauséeux à l'idée de le revoir et de l'embrasser.

En arrivant dans l'appartement, il trouva son compagnon en train de mettre la table. Ils s'immobilisèrent et se considérèrent un instant. Finalement :

«tu en as mis du temps.

«je suis revenu à pied.

«d'où ?

Il se tut.

«Duo ?

«de chez…Il détourna les yeux en rougissant. De chez Hao.

«qu'as»tu fais chez lui toute la nuit ? Interrogea l'autre en levant un sourcil.

«rien d'important, répondit l'autre gêné.

Heero soupira et posa le plat chaud qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il s'approcha de Duo qui fixait l'écran noir de la télé d'un air las. Doucement, deux bras entourèrent l'américain qui sursauta, mais se laissa faire. Le brun murmura quelques mots aux creux de son oreille et son ami ferma les yeux. Soudain :

«tu as changé de parfum, Duo ?

«non pourquoi je…

Il s'arrêta, venant de réaliser se bêtise. L'ex soldat bondit devant lui et le regarda d'un air sévère.

«alors tu as couché avec lui ?

Le natté rougit, mais préféra tout avouer, pensant se libérer d'un poids pour ne pas en gagner un autre.

«et après ? Ce n'était qu'une dette je ne…

«donc tu l'aimes, coupa t'il.

«Heero ! Je suis amoureux de toi, uniquement de toi tu entends et de toutes façons que je l'aimes ou pas, je t'ais choisi.

«tu es en train de me dire que tu peux coucher avec quelqu'un sans éprouver de sentiments pour lui ? Alors tu n'es qu'un…

«je t'interdis tu m'entend ? Oui, il est vrai que j'ai des sentiments pour Hao et que j'ai couché avec lui, mais s'était pour être libre d'être avec toi !

«je ne comprendrais jamais ton résonnement, répondit 'il d'un ton dédaigneux. Tu…

«je quoi ? S'insurgea t'il. Avec toi j'ai continuellement tort !

Heero le contempla un instant et hocha la tête. Duo desserra les dents et haussa les épaules.

«idiot, murmura l'autre. Je ne te savais pas si courageux et capable d'un tel acte rien que pour être avec moi, ça me touche.

«comment ?

Il l'enlaça et leva sa tête vers la sienne pour l'embrasser.

Duo trouva dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il désirait vraiment : un amour réciproque, de la douceur et son compagnon de toujours. Mais aussi l'aboutissement de 5 ans d'amitié et la chute de tous ses préjugés. Le brun le poussa vers le canapé et s'assit à cheval sur lui.

«Heero, je préfèrerais que l'on ne le fasse pas.

«et pourquoi ? Demanda l'autre en caressant sensuellement son torse.

«mais parce que je me sens sale et répugnant, je…

«je ne trouve pas, continua son ami en déboutonnant ses vêtements.

«Heero….

Le brun quitta ses habits et baisa sa poitrine en murmurant :

«je t'ais toujours eu à mes côtés sans jamais oser te toucher. Et le soir lorsque tu dormais avec moi, contre mon corps, je me retenais au maximum. Tu m'as torturé pendant deux mois, maintenant que je peux te posséder je le ferais.

«je t'en prie, souffla t'il. Arrête !

Il profita d'un instant d'hésitation de son partenaire pour s'échapper.

«pour le moment je ne supporte aucun contact avec toi, laisse moi…

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

Son ami soupira et le mena jusqu'à la chambre où il le coucha. Duo lui prit la main et s'endormit en murmurant son nom.

Les coups résonnèrent dans la porte en PVC, sortant Hao de sa rêverie. Etonné, il ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme.

«vous êtes Muramasa Haotochi ?

«oui, et vous, vous êtes….Heero n'est ce pas ?

«je suis venu chercher les affaires de Duo.

«j'étais justement en train de les rassembler, fit il d'une voix triste.

Il s'écarta pour lui laisser l'entrée libre. Bien que l'appartement soit spacieux, il y régnait un profond malaise qui écrasait la gorge et une atmosphère dérangeante.

«que s'est il passé ici ? Demanda Heero en s'approchant de la chambre.

«de quoi parlez vous ?

«de ce que vous avez fais à Duo ! S'exclama t'il en se tournant vers lui.

Hao se stupéfia.

«mais rien, je n'ai rien…

«menteur, coupa l'autre en sentant ses réflexes de soldats reprendre le contrôle de son corps. A cause de vous il est malheureux et ne supporte aucuns contacts !

«moi aussi je suis affligé de ce…

«alors pourquoi avez»vous couché avec lui !

«c'est lui qui a voulu, pour se racheter de soi-disant tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui.

Son ton calme frappa le brun. Il savait bien que physiquement ce mannequin était cent fois plus beau que lui, mais il aimait Duo et ne supportait pas que l'on lui porte préjudice. Même s'il se blessait lui»même.

«Duo n'est pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Vous l'aimiez aussi pour lui demander de se racheter ainsi.

«je ne lui ai rien proposé, c'est lui seul qui l'a décidé.

«et vous voulez vraiment que j'avale ça ! Hurla l'autre en se rapprochant.

«mais c'est la vérité…

«à d'autres ! Ragea t'il en lui décochant un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Hao eut le souffle coupé et s'effondra plié en deux au sol.

«ne l'approchez plus, menaça l'autre.

Puis il saisit la valise et sortit en claquant la porte.

« Pourquoi, pensa le blond en pleurant. Pourquoi la seule chance que j'ai eue dans ma vie fut de rencontrer Duo. Je n'ai même pas su le garder auprès de moi. Duo…Non ! »

Il explosa en sanglot.

Le lendemain, Toshi appela son protégé, lui demandant de venir au studio. Ce dernier encore tout retourné par les récents évènements arriva affaiblis et sans aucune joie.

En apparaissant dans sa loge, son manager lui sauta dessus en hurlant.

«Duo c'est horrible.

«quoi ?

«ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air triste.

«ce n'est rien, répondit 'il en secouant la tête. Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

«ah oui, le même journaliste qui a publié les photos d'Hokkaido, à trouvé quelque chose de très compromettant à propos de toi.

«et quel est cet élément ?

Son supérieur recula et s'assit. Il le toisa longuement l'air abattu et demanda, totalement désemparé :

«pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dis que tu étais un des ces cinq fameux pilotes de Gundam.

Le natté ne su décrire sa stupéfaction en l'entendant dire ces mots.

«nous sommes finis…gémit l'autre.

Sous la surprise, il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

«qui…qui est au courant ?

«seulement moi et lui. Mais il se fera un plaisir de le faire savoir à tout le monde.

«Hao m'a dit qu'il s'occupait de lui. Je lui fais confiance.

«ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit sous les verrous avant deux mois.

«qu'elles sont ses preuves ? En a-t-il au moins !

«il a ton dossier que un groupe d'hommes lui a donné. Il est authentique.

«je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ragea t'il en donnant un violent coup de pied dans le mur.

Toshi sursauta

«sais tu s'il à découvert l'identité des autres pilotes ?

«il a des soupçons sur le garçon avec lequel tu vis. Je suis désolé, murmura t'il en le voyant s'effondrer sur un siège.

«ne t'excuse pas tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire.

Il échappa un juron et sortit son portable pour appeler Heero. Quelques instants plus tard, il décrochait :

«oui ?

«Heero, c'est Duo.

«qu'y a»t»il ?

«j'ai une terrible nouvelle à t'annoncer.

«que se passe t'il ? Tu es blessé !

«non, soupira t'il en prenant son visage dans sa main libre. Un journaliste véreux a découvert notre véritable identité.

«tu veux dire…

«oui à propos des Gundam.

Il y eut un long silence. Toshi le regardait du coin de l'œil en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce Heero.

«alors ? Demanda t'il lorsque son protégé rangea son téléphone

«il est serein, mais aurait préféré que tout cela fasse définitivement partie du passé.

Il se leva de son fauteuil en affirmant :

«après ça, mes vieux démons me poursuivront toute ma carrière.

«…

«en plus on ne peut rien faire, les dossiers, les photos et les rapports de nos missions qu'il ne tardera pas à découvrir sont authentiques.

A nouveau le silence s'imposa, et le manager poussé par la curiosité le questionna :

«comment c'était ?

«pardon, s'étonna Duo en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

«là haut dans l'espace, qu'elle sensation éprouvais tu ?

«euh !

Il porta son attention sur un poster qui le représentait et déclara :

«la liberté.

«vraiment ?

«au début j'ai été chargé d'une mission précise de la L2 sans savoir que quatre autres pilotes effectuaient exactement ce que je devais faire. Au début, il y avait très souvent des conflits, des trahisons, mais finalement nous avons finis pas accepter nos différences pour nous allier. Et aujourd'hui nous sommes des amis, des frères d'armes et bien plus.

Toshi le laissa continuer, complètement absorbé par ses paroles :

«mais il y avait également une pression constante, nous portions à nous cinq la cause de nos nations. Un seul faux pas et c'était la catastrophe, mais nous réussîmes à nous faire des alliés chacun de notre côté, renforçant notre rébellion…A part le fait que je ne pourrais plus piloter mon Deathstych, je ne regrettes rien de cette époque. Quoique…j'ai tué trop d'hommes, je ne sais pas si je pourrais re-piloter un jour.

Puis ils hochèrent la tête en soupirant. Soudain le téléphone sonna à nouveau :

«allô ?

«monsieur Maxwell, ici le centre hospitalier Yamada, nous avons ici votre ami Haotochi Muramasa.

«comment ! Que s'est il passé ! Paniqua t'il.

«il a fait une tentative de suicide, mais à présent son état de santé est stable.

«j'arrive immédiatement.

Il raccrocha, et expliqua en deux mots la situation à son manager. Puis filèrent en vitesse à l'hôpital

En arrivant dans le hall, il se précipita vers l'accueil et demanda sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard il entrait dans la salle ou se trouvait son ami. Il s'appuya essoufflé contre le rebord de la porte et l'observa :

«Hao.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et l'aperçut. Un sourire éclaira son visage et il murmura son nom.

«Hao, commença Duo ému en s'approchant. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il sourit à nouveau. Puis remua faiblement son bras pour permettre à son ami de s'asseoir. Toshi entra précipitamment les faisant sursauter. Il s'adossa au mur à bout de souffle et leur fit un geste de la main, leur indiquant de faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

Le natté reporta son attention sur son compagnon, et le cœur battant lui demanda :

«pourquoi as»tu essuyé de mettre fin à tes jours ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine, tu sais.

Le blond tendit sa main droite bandée vers son visage, et caressa sa joue.

«je me suis terriblement inquiété ! Continua l'autre. Si tu dis vraiment m'aimer alors tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

« mais Duo, susurra t'il. Je ne te possède pas. Comment pourrais je à présent vivre heureux si je ne t'ais pas à mes côtés ?

«ce n'est pas une raison ! Riposta l'autre en posant sa tête au creux de son cou.

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, venant s'écraser contre la peau pâle de Haotochi. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

«c'est peut être bête, murmura t'il. Mais je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, tu comprends ?

«qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça ?

Il inspira profondément avant de répondre.

«mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais deux ans. Je fus élevé dans un orphelinat. A seize ans, un homme, mon manager, me remarqua et me proposa de devenir mannequin. J'ai accepté tout de suite et lorsque je suis arrivé pour la première fois dans les studios, j'ai trouvé cela magnifique. Mais au bout de quelques mois, je me suis lassé de ne rencontrer que des hommes ou des femmes qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à l'argent et à eux»mêmes. J'avais en quelques sortes perdu ma vie sociale.

Il marqua une pose lorsqu'une des mains de Duo vinrent effleurer sa poitrine :

«Alors j'ai décidé de travailler dans un magasin de multimédia histoire de communiquer avec des gens « normaux » et sans prétention. Mon quotidien était morose jusqu'au jour où tu es apparut devant moi, l'air tout guilleret. Je me suis senti revivre et compris très vite que j'était amoureux de toi. Donc lorsqu'on me proposa de poser avec plusieurs mannequins, c'est toi et toi seul avec qui j'ai signé tous mes contrats.

«mais je ne suis pas si exceptionnel que tu l'imagines…

«Le jour où tu es venu avec ta valise, toquer à ma porte, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer quel bonheur j'ai ressenti. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais heureux et épanoui. Puis nous avons fais l'amour. Ma félicité atteignait à ce moment là son apogée. Mais, mon bien être a toujours été payant. Effectivement, hier, Heero est venu chez moi me menacer et me frapper violemment.

Il tourna la tête vers lui en déclarant :

«et là je me suis dis que la seule chance que j'ai eu dans ma misérable existence, fut de te rencontrer. Et comme je n'ai pas su garder mon seul soleil auprès de moi, je me suis dis que de toutes façons, que tu m'aimes ou pas ne pourrait plus apaiser ma peine. J'ai donc tenté de mettre fin à mes jours.

«si je compte autant pour toi, alors tu n'as pas le droit de te suicider. Tu n'as pas pensé à ce que je pourrais ressentir !

«de la culpabilité. Tu te sentirais coupable de m'avoir laissé et au delà de ton amitié, tu n'aurais penser qu'à apaiser ton sentiment de dégoût.

Duo se redressa et le regarda fixement. Il semblait furieux, et s'insurgea violemment devant de tel propos :

«d'accord tu n'as eu une vie facile. Mais c'est trop simple de me dire ça. C'est égoïste de te part de me parler ainsi. Je t'aime, m'entend tu ? Je suis amoureux de toi, mais mon cœur à choisit !

«…

«tu te souviens de notre première séance photo ? Tu m'avais demandé quel était mon secret pour rester calme, et bien le voici. Je….

Il se crispa et serra les dents en croisant son regard émeraude :

«je suis l'un de ses fameux pilotes de Gundam, qui il y a à peine six mois, étaient encore en train de combattre dans l'espace. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents ! J'ai été entraîné à tuer depuis mon plus jeune âge, et tout comme toi auprès de moi, j'ai trouvé la félicité auprès de Heero. Alors maintenant que j'essaie de reconstruire ma vie, il est hors de question de penser à la culpabilité ou au reste. Je n'ai toujours pris en compte que mes sentiments positifs et, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !

Hao ne répondit pas et le dévisagea longuement sans rien dire. Puis :

«alors voila qui explique bien des choses, murmura t'il. Mais pour moi le passé n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant.

«…

«dis à Heero que je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait…

«non, coupa le natté. Je vais m'entretenir avec lui.

Il se baissa et lui baisa le front :

«tu ne m'a rien fait à par me soutenir et m'apporter de l'affection. Pour cela, je te serais toujours reconnaissant.

Il passa une main sur son beau visage et murmura :

«ne t'en fait pas. Ne t'occupe plus de rien et repose toi.

«merci, sourit l'autre faiblement.

Enfin il se tourna vers son manager :

«appelle Sakano et demande lui où en est le procès. Je ne vais pas lâcher ce journaliste, déclara t'il d'un ton furieux et déterminé.

En fin de soirée, il débarqua chez lui en hurlant le nom de son amant. Il entendit un grand bruit provenant de la cuisine suivit d'un juron. Puis une tête sortit de l'encadrement de la porte :

«Duo ?

«Heero, il faut que je te parle.

«maintenant ?

«pourquoi cela te pose un problème ? Demanda d'il d'un ton sec.

«c'est»à»dire…

Il regarda derrière lui et soupira.

«non, j'arrive tout de suite.

Un instant plus tard il le rejoignit dans le salon.

«que se passe t'il ?

L'autre se tourna vers lui, l'air furieux.

«tu oses me le demander ! Je reviens de la clinique où Hao vient juste de se faire hospitaliser après une tentative ratée de suicide !

«désolé de l'apprendre.

«écoute la suite ! Il a essayé de se suicider à cause de toi !

«ce n'est pas de ma faute si un rien le fait pleurer, répliqua le brun en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est qu'un faible qui…

«arrête on croirait entendre Wufei lorsqu'il était encore misanthrope ! Ce garçon, même s'il est de la ville et n'a jamais connu la guerre comme nous, a beaucoup souffert. Et ce que tu lui a fais l'a complètement détruit !

«est tu vraiment sûr que c'est à cause de moi s'il a voulu se suicider ! Riposta l'autre. Je ne l'ai incité en rien !

«tu insinues que je suis le seul et unique responsable ! S'insurgea le natté.

«nullement. Je suis venu défendre ce qui compte pour moi !

Duo se tut et le regarda surprit :

«qu'est ce que tu veux dire ! Que lui as»tu fait !

«rien qu'une droite dans l'estomac, ce n'est pas bien grave.

«comment as»tu pu faire cela ! Tu sais très bien que je suis l'un des seuls à résister face à tes coups !

«il n'avait qu'à pas te toucher ! Hurla Heero hors de lui. Si je suis allé là bas c'est uniquement pour lui demander de ne plus s'approcher de toi !

«et tu n'as rient trouvé de mieux que de le frapper !

«Duo ! S'emporta l'autre.

Il s'approcha et le prit par les épaules.

«je n'y suis allé que parce que tu pleurais, je…

Le silence les enveloppa quelques instants, puis il reprit d'un ton plus calme :

«je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, et puis j'étais jaloux qu'un autre que moi te possède ! Je sais que je ne suis pas très beau et que tu préfèrerais aller voir ailleurs, mais je ne voulais t'avoir que pour moi et…

«Heero, murmura Duo soudain calmé.

Il attendit que son ami le regarde dans le fond des yeux.

«…je ne savais pas que tu avais fait cela pour moi, merci. Mais le pauvre Hao, je crois que c'est lui la victime dans cette histoire.

«je ne suis pas sûr, maugréa son compagnon.

«et puis Heero, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu es très beau tu sais.

En effet le Japonais en grandissant, à l'inverse de Duo, s'était efféminé. Il gardait ses éternels et grands beaux yeux océan, et de longs cils cachaient parfois leur éclat vivace. Il avait une petite et fine bouche accompagnait d'un visage mince, parfait. Seul son corps faisait ressortir son côté viril et imposant. Son buste et ses jambes s'étaient allongés de quelques centimètres, mais son côté asiatique faisait qu'il demeurait petit face à l'américain qui le surplombait d'une tête. Ses muscles saillaient de dessous ses vêtements, rendant pratiquement tous ses habits, moulants et terriblement sensuels.

Il émanait de son regard profond une force inconnue, écrasante, qui aurait fait céder n'importe qui.

«je suis flatté que tu es fais cela pour moi, mais j'aimerais que tu t'excuses auprès de lui.

Un éclair passa dans ses prunelles et il répliqua d'un ton exaspéré :

«il en est hors de question ! Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, et je ne veux plus que tu le fréquentes à partir de maintenant !

«Heero ! Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres comme ceux la !

Le brun le fixa, puis fonça dans sa chambre prendre des affaires avant de l'emmener au dehors.

«mais lâche moi ! S'écria t'il.

Ils montèrent dans un bus :

«mais ou m'emmène tu à la fin !

«tu verra, coupa t'il.

Le natté soupira, et au bout de quelques minutes il soupçonna le lieu ou ils se rendaient.

Au bout d'un moment, ils descendirent dans la zone industrielle de la ville et le brun tira son amant dans l'aéroport. Il fit en sorte que Duo n'entende pas la destination de leur vol et une heure après ils s'envolaient.

«je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi, soupira t'il en regardant au travers le hublot.

Son ami lui prit la main et serra ses doigts doucement. Et, un sourire déterminé sur les lèvres, il tourna la tête vers lui :

«je reviens aux sources pour que nous puissions tirer un trait sur le passé, et regarder l'avenir ensemble.

«pardon ? S'étonna son ami. Alors tu m'emmènes à la base !

«oui, répondit 'il calmement.

Duo le regarda incrédule, et ferma les yeux pour chasser toutes les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Le soir, ils arrivèrent dans dernière base ou ils avaient séjourné tous ensemble. Elle se trouvait dans les Alpes, presque à cheval sur la frontière Italienne.

Les montagnes, toujours enneigées leur servaient de couverture, et la fraîcheur qui régnait en ce lieu frigorifiait les poumons.

Comme cette dernière avait été désaffectée, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à trouver un jet qui accepta de les amener dans ce lieu. Le pilote eut du mal à poser son appareil, car l'immense piste destinée à cet effet était ensevelie sous une masse d'une blancheur immaculée. Si bien que les deux shinigami durent sauter en parachute. L'atterrissage fut plus brutal à cause du poids de leur valise, et ils se réceptionnèrent en roulade. Un vent glacé les saisit, et ils s'emmitouflèrent dans les vestes.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée du hangar, et un vague sentiment de nostalgie les envahit.

Heero s'approcha du système d'ouverture électronique de la porte et tenta à plusieurs reprises de le faire fonctionner. Une violente bourrasque le décida, et il revint vers son ami grelottant.

«tu as froid ? Hurla t'il pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

«oui, bégaya l'autre.

«prenons la porte de service, une tempête se prépare !

Ils contournèrent l'immense hangar et trouvèrent la petite porte qui s'ouvrit sans difficultés. Une fois à l'intérieur, le silence et le noir les enveloppèrent. Le brun tâta le mur à la recherche du disjoncteur. Duo attrapa son manteau et le suivit dans l'obscurité en claquant des dents. Dans les montagnes, la température ambiante approchait de «18°. Heureusement dans le bâtiment, et sans chauffage il faisait au alentour de 10°, ce qui permit au natté de se réchauffer peu à peu.

Soudain, Heero demanda :

«tu te rappelles où est l'interrupteur ? Je ne le retrouve plus.

«il doit être près de la porte du hangar.

Quelques mètres plus loin, ils tombèrent enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait. Le brun chercha le clip d'ouverture et quelques instants plus tard toute la base s'éclairait. Ils gardèrent le silence en redécouvrant les couloirs froids et mornes de leur quartier général.

«je suis fatigué, murmura l'américain en se reposant contre le dos de son amant.

«je t'emmène dans ta chambre.

Heero n'avait pas oublié que les basses températures le fatiguaient vite. Ils commencèrent leur lente progression à travers les allées en métal. Leurs pas résonnaient et revenaient en écho à leurs oreilles, comme si leur double marchaient a coté d'eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, des souvenirs de leurs anciennes missions, ou actions de la vie quotidienne leur revenaient en mémoire. Un sentiment de soulagement saisit Duo, qui trouva en ce lieu la source de son amitié qu'il avait éprouvée pour Heero, et qu'il était prêt à conserver à n'importe quel prix.

Après une longue marche silencieuse, ils cessèrent de sillonner les couloirs froids et sombres par l'inactivité.

«voici ta chambre, murmura le brun en soutenant son ami avachit sur son dos.

«merci, soupira t'il.

Le voyage en avion avait duré huit heures et ils étaient exténués. Il bailla bruyamment et attrapa son ami par la manche alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sienne. Etonné, il se stoppa et se retourna.

«qu'y a»t»il ?

«reste avec moi, juste cette nuit, plaida son ami en rougissant.

Le japonais enfonça ses mains ou plus profond de ses poches et, affirma d'un faux air désabusé :

«je croyais que tu avais compris mes motivations en venant ici.

«oh, sursauta son ami.

Il détourna les yeux et chuchota une vive excuse avant de rentrer dans sa pièce, les joues rougies par la honte. L'ex soldat souffla d'un ton exaspéré et le suivit jusqu'à son lit.

«eh bien que fais tu ? Requit l'américain en le voyant entrer à son tour.

«mais rien, maugréa t'il.

Il déballa leurs affaires et un sourire évanescent apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme pendant qu'il l'observait. Une douce chaleur les enveloppa, et ils se sentirent seuls, protégés du monde et de ses vices. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et le silence de leurs concupiscences qui semblait les appeler à profiter de cette douce quiétude.

Ces deux derniers mois, Duo avait beaucoup trop réfléchit. Ce break, bien qu'imposé, lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il ne l'aiderait pas à remettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments, mais peut être à s'adonner enfin à celui qu'il aimait depuis des années. Le natté s'écroula sur son lit et ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant des flux d'émotions qui semblaient s'être emparé de l'atmosphère pacifiée de la pièce, autrefois tendue et mélancolique. Il écouta d'une oreille le bruit étouffé du linge remué par son ami. Paresseusement, il se leva sollicité par Heero qui l'attendait fermement à la porte des sanitaires, en tenant dans ses mains leurs nécessaires de toilettes.

Quand ils furent couchés, le natté roula contre son ami et l'entoura de ses bras. Sous la douceur et la chaleur attrayante que dégageait son corps, le brun ne put résister et le serra contre lui.

«tes cheveux, murmura t'il.

«ce n'est pas grave, répondit l'autre tout aussi bas.

Il approcha son visage du sien et l'implora de l'embrasser.

«pourquoi tu me demandes encore la permission ?

«je ne sais pas…je crois que…

Il fut coupé par Heero qui captura ses lèvres en pressant sa langue contre la sienne.

Dieu, il devrait résister encore jusqu'à que Duo soit prêt à passer à l'acte. Cependant le feu qui se répandit dans son corps réclamait le contraire.

Il tenta de cacher au mieux son désir d'aller plus loin et se calma peu à peu. Finalement, dévoré par la curiosité il appela son compagnon :

«Duo…

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer :

«quand daigneras tu enfin à m'accorder de te…

La honte le fit rougir et il se tut « quand voudras tu faire l'amour avec moi Duo ? Suis»je si repoussant pour que tu ne veuilles pas que… »

Il se frappa la tête, chassant toutes les mauvaises idées qui lui assénaient l'esprit. Il fronça les sourcils et lui tourna le dos.

«excuse moi je…ah !

N'entendant toujours aucune réaction de son partenaire, il lui fit face à nouveau et s'aperçut qu'il dormait. Il soupira et sourit se trouvant bête de s'être consacré à ses sentiments tout seul. Ce n'était pas si grave après tout, et puis le ridicule ne tue pas.

La douceur de sa peau et la caresse de son souffle l'attendrirent, il regarda son visage noyé sous ses mèches caramel. Il était si beau, ses traits fins paraissaient l'inciter à l'embrasser, appelant ses plus terribles inclinaisons à l'amour à se manifester. Pourtant il se contenta de choyer son visage d'un geste tendre, en baisant son front. Malgré son excitation grandissante, le sommeil s'empara de lui et il rejoignit son amant au pays des songes.

Duo se réveilla lorsque les rayons de l'astre brillant vinrent perforer le store métallique de la fenêtre. La douce quiétude qui régnait dans la pièce plongée dans la semi obscurité le détendit et il chercha son amant du regard. A sa grande surprise, il n'était plus là.

A moitie éveillé, il l'appela et attendit une réponse. Finalement, il s'habilla et sortit dans le couloir. Le premier endroit auquel il pensa pouvoir le trouver fut le hangar, et il visa juste.

En y entrant, il aperçut une silhouette perchée sur un robot de combat hors d'usage, et s'approcha sans un bruit. Il le rejoignit en trois bonds et s'assit à ses côtés.

«je vois que tu as toujours gardé tes vieilles habitudes de soldat, sourit il.

«Duo ?

«coucou !

«excuse moi, déclara t'il. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

«c'est normal, si tu avais vu ton regard lorsque tu fixais l'horizon. Ah…

Il soupira et regarda l'immense porte vitrée :

«il me manque ce Heero là…

Le brun l'observa du coin de l'œil, et répondit calmement :

«je n'ai pas changé, seul mon entourage a évolué.

«je ne sais pas, tu ne penses plus comme avant.

«parce que j'ai dis que je t'aimais ?

Ils marquèrent un temps de pause. A chaque fois qu'il prononçait ses mots, son cœur battait la chamade et il se sentait submergé par de nouvelles sensations. Le natté baissa la tête, le visage brouillé de confusion.

«ce n'est pas vrai ? Reprit il.

«ça l'est, affirma le natté et attrapant sa natte.

Puis il y eut le silence. L'américain fixa vaguement le robot sur lequel il se trouvait, et fut troublé de cette présence. Soudain, il s'exclama.

«eh mais si la base à été désaffectée, pourquoi y a»t' il encore une machine ici ?

«l'état va reprendre ce centre pour en faire une station de recherche scientifique.

«comment le sais tu ?

«j'ai trouvé un mail ce matin dans la boite, une entreprise entreprend, sur ordre de l'état, de démolir ce bâtiment dans les plus bref délais.

«quoi !

Il se leva et regarda le hangar vide. Un sentiment de détresse voila ses yeux. Et il se sentit soudainement totalement désemparé et impuissant. Heero leva la tête vers lui en soupirant, puis attrapa sa main.

«Duo, commença t'il d'une voix douce. Ne t'enracine pas dans le passé, ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est nous deux n'est ce pas ?

«oui, mais…

«l'important n'est pas l'établissement en lui»même, mais les souvenirs que tu possèdes et que tu t'es créés ici.

Malgré les paroles de son camarade, il se sentit saisit d'une infinie tristesse. Quelques instants plus tard, il se ravisa et descendit de l'engin en effectuant un bond prodigieux. Il regarda tout autour de lui et se tourna vers Heero en déclarant :

«j'ai en effet pas mal de souvenir ici, mais il m'en manque un essentiel.

«lequel est ce ?

«tu ne devines pas ? Sourit il.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et bondit à ses côtés. Ils se mirent face à face et le natté lui prit les mains.

«je sais pourquoi tu es venu ici.

«tiens donc, et pourquoi ?

«tu voulais que je reconsidère les sentiments que j'avais pour toi et clarifier mes émotions. Et le but caché était de me libérer pour que nous fassions l'amour. Je me trompe ?

L'autre le regarda, gêné et surprit par tant de perspicacité. En souriant, il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard approbateur. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à cela. Pourtant il se sentait étrangement calme, une douce félicité procurée par le chaleureux sourire de son ami.

«alors, qu'attendons nous ? Reprit il.

«tu veux bien ?

«je crois que oui…

Le brun le regarda étonné du coin de l'œil, et le natté termina sa phrase :

«…mais après le déjeuner !

Puis il se dirigea vers le réfectoire. En entrant dans ce dernier, il soupira, enivré de nombreux souvenir. Le japonais apparut derrière lui et entra sans se soucier du reste. Duo le considéra un instant, puis emboîta ses pas en soufflant tristement. Son ami disparut dans une salle adjacente, et revint quelques instants plus tard en tenant dans ses bras des boites. Il déposa le tout sur une table et déclara qu'il ne restait plus que cela.

«deux boites de thon, un sac de riz et trois bouteilles d'eau, compta le natté en s'approchant.

«tu crois qu'il nous ont coupé l'eau ?

«pas spécialement. Si on a l'électricité on doit certainement avoir aussi l'eau courante.

«bien, de toute façon je ne comptais pas rester ici bien longtemps.

Une sonnerie de portable retentit, venant rompre le doux silence de la grande pièce. Duo sursauta et chercha son mobile dans les poches de sa veste.

«oui ?

«ah Duo ! Mais où est tu enfin ! J'ai appelé chez Hao, puis chez Heero et ça ne répondait pas. Je viens de parler à Sakano et la procédure a commencé depuis hier. J'ai absolument besoin de toi pour reconnaître les faits car Hao est à l'hôpital, et est encore trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit.

«quand veux tu que je viennes ?

«vendredi absolument. Mais demain on a une importante séance photo à 14 heures…

«euh, Toshi je crois que se sera impossible pour demain, je…

«pourquoi ! Tu es en garde à vue ! On t'a kidnappé ? Oh mon dieu tout est fini !

L'américain visualisa son manager en train d'arpenter la pièce en courant aussi vite qu'une tornade, et en s'arrachant les cheveux.

«c'est juste que je ne suis pas au Japon.

«…………QUOI !

Heero, bien qu'il soit à trois mètres de lui, entendit le hurlement de désespoir résonner jusqu'à lui. Duo grimaça et tenta de dire quelque chose, mais son manager parlait tellement vite qu'il ne put en placer une. Finalement :

«Stop !

«….

«je rentre jeudi soir, j'ai une chose très importante à faire avant.

«Duo ! Pleurnicha ce dernier.

«prends soin de toi.

Il coupa sans demander son reste et regarda son compagnon soucieux.

«que voulait il ?

« oh rien d'important, soupira l'autre.

«tu comptes partir ?

«dans trois jours.

«ça nous laisse du temps, susurra le brun en s'approchant soudain prit d'un violent désir.

«Heero…

Il se plaça devant lui et l'enlaça en l'embrassant. Le cœur du natté s'emballa et il répondit, hésitant à son étreinte. Le japonais s'écroula doucement sur la table, en recherchant la peau de son amant, cachée sous les épaisseurs de tissus. Un étrange sentiment envahit le natté et il repoussa son partenaire sans réelle détermination. Mais ce dernier le maintint fermement.

«pourquoi ? Murmura t'il en le toisant avec des yeux tendres.

«je ne sais pas…attends un peu je…

Il fut coupé lorsque son partenaire commença à lui baiser le cou langoureusement. Il tenta de le repousser, mais son désir était si grand qu'il l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Lentement, il sentit sa veste glisser le long de son dos et sa chemise se détacher avec lenteur. Heero tremblait d'excitation, ce qu'il voulait le plus, il allait enfin le posséder et son empressement ne le rendait plus maître de ses mouvements, qui se firent plus vifs et saccadés.

Duo s'allongea sur la table en fixant le plafond sans vraiment le regarder. Tout tournait autour de lui, il pensait cette situation imaginaire tant il l'avait espéré. Cependant le contact des doigts de son partenaire qui effleuraient sa peau, son souffle chaud, sa chaleur, ses lèvres virevoltantes au creux de son cou, lui rappela sa situation. Tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Heero se manifestèrent en cet instant et il gémit, fatigué de lutter contre lui»même.

Lorsque ses vêtements churent au sol, il sentit sa bouche avide découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau le faisant vibrer de tout son être.

Enivré, il murmura son nom et leurs lèvres se joignirent, leur permettant de danser longuement l'un dans l'autre. Quand leur visage s'écarta légèrement, le natté susurra comme une plainte :

«pas ici…allons dans la chambre.

«je ne pourrais pas tenir, répondit l'autre dans un souffle.

Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres et quitta ses vêtements. Duo put caresser ses muscles fermes et arrondis, qui semblaient bouger indépendamment les uns des autres, roulant sous sa peau pâle, lui donnant une incroyable impression de puissance. Leurs caresses s'éternisèrent jusqu'à l'instant où l'américain sentit son caleçon glisser à ses pieds et une bouche happer son désir grondant. Il se cambra, surprit par cet étonnant changement et hurla son nom qui se résonna dans le réfectoire. Son cri revint sur eux, les enveloppant de leur amour.

Duo attrapa la tête de son amant et l'incita à approfondir son geste. Ce dernier obéit, n'écoutant plus que les appels de son bas ventre qui le démangeait toujours plus. L'américain sentit une vive chaleur remonter en lui, et s'évacuer dans la bouche de son partenaire en soufflant de soulagement. Heero se redressa et contempla son ami étendu devant lui, l'implorant de l'aimer davantage. Il était si beau que cette vue arriva à le troubler, mais il surmonta sa gêne et grimpa à son tour sur le meuble. Il s'allongea sur son corps frémissant, et du revers de la main essuya sa semence qui coulait d'entre ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un long regard passionnel, et lentement le brun fit remonter les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules. Le natté susurra un mot, et ce dernier lui répondit en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Puis il fit glisser ses mains au niveau de ses hanches, et le ramena vers sa verge tendue.

Duo ne put décrire ce qu'il ressentit quand il le sentit le pénétrer. C'était tout simplement magique, tellement merveilleux au point de pleurer de bonheur. Comme une lame de feu, qui venait le trancher dans un profond cri de jouissance, augmentant leur excitation qui avait déjà atteint son paroxysme.

Le brun recula, avança, toujours en recherchant à atteindre ses limites, et accélérer l'exquis frottement aphrodisiaque. Lorsque l'orgasme les saisit, ils prirent un rythme infernal, les faisait sans cesse hurler et gémir.

Soudain, le natté le sentit ciller et se libérer en lui, le remplissant si fort au point de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Heero s'immobilisa un instant savourant la sensation qui lui avait saisit les reins, la jouissance le paralysant, puis se retira dans un râle sonore. Duo l'attira contre lui, haletant, recherchant la douceur de ses bras réconfortants.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, ne rompant pas la magie et l'harmonie qu'ils s'étaient créées.

Enfin, l'américain prit la parole et lui demanda de l'amener dans la chambre.

Une fois là bas, il s'allongea sur le lit et prit une pose provocante en le regardant désireux de le sentir à nouveau en lui.

«alors Heero, que fais tu ? Nous n'avons que trois petits jours pour nous reposer. Viens.

Le japonais sourit et rampa vers lui. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, ils firent l'amour passionnément ne s'arrêtant que pour dormir ou manger.

«je suis de retour ! Hurla le natté.

Son manager sursauta et bondit en hurlant de son siège où il était en train de travailler. Il se tourna tout pâle vers l'intrus, une main sur le cœur et l'observant haletant.

«………….Duo ! Mais que fais tu là !…Ne refait plus jamais ça !

«désolé, sourit il.

Il s'inclina et déclara :

«pardonne moi pour tous les soucis que je t'ai causé jusqu à maintenant, alors que tu t'occupes si bien de moi ! Je te promets qu'à l'avenir je serais sage et suivrais toutes les directives que tu me donneras. Je serais le modèle que tu voudras et je n'en ferais plus jamais qu'à ma tête. J'affronterais tous mes problèmes avec toi et je te remercies également pour tous ce que tu as fais pour moi, et que je n'ai pas pu te rendre. Je ne t'embêterais plus jamais et je…

«Duo, coupa t'il.

Il releva la tête vers lui.

«qu'est ce que tu est en train de faire ? Je ne te comprends pas, tu m'a toujours fais tourner en bourrique. Pourquoi voudrais tu changer, dans le fond j'apprécie car ma vie n'est jamais ennuyeuse. Tu comptes t'en aller ? Tu veux arrêter d'être mannequin c'est ça ?

«non, répondit il. J'ai eus le temps de réfléchir ces trois derniers jours, et dorénavant je me consacrerais corps et âme à mon métier. Mais jusqu'à la fin du procès je te demande de fermer les yeux sur tous ce que je pourrais faire.

«c'est d'accord, fit son aîné en le regardant d'un air suspicieux. Mais ne fais pas de bêtise ou de chose inconsidérée !

«tu me connais voyons !

«c'est pour ça que je te le dis, gémit il.

«au fait, comment va Hao ?

«beaucoup mieux, au point que les médecins l'on laissé rentrer chez lui.

«je vais passer le voir et ensuite, je m'occupe de ce journaliste à ma façon.

«qu'as»tu en tête ? Requit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

«rien, bon on se voit tout à l'heure au procès.

Il sortit rapidement et Toshi soupira. D'un geste las, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns coiffés à mi-longueur et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Tout heureux de pouvoir s'occuper à nouveau de son protégé, il fonça à son bureau prendre des rendez vous.

En marchant dans la rue piétonne, le natté évita les regards interrogateurs qui se posaient sur lui. Parfois, certains passants s'écartaient de son chemin. Leur réaction l'inquiéta, et il se demanda pourquoi ils agissaient tous comme ça.

En passant devant une librairie il entra pour voir si ce qu'il craignait le plus était arrivé. En effet, il vit le magazine qui avait publié les photos d'Hokkaido, présenter un article entier sur les Gundams et Duo.

Son cœur arrêta de battre un instant. Une rage sans nom monta dans ses veines et il releva le nom de ce fameux journaliste. Puis il courut chez Hao aussi vite que ses jambes lui permirent.

En arrivant, il fut stupéfait de voir que les murs du couloir de son appartement avait été tagués d'insultes en tout genre, punissant les soldats du ciel de les avoir fait souffrir et Hao de les avoir fréquentés. Le natté s'approcha, désemparé, du mur recouvert de bêtises et son cœur se serra. Pourquoi se déchaînaient ils tous sur Haotochi ? Il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, et il avait déjà assez supporté les exigences de l'américain. Tout était de sa faute, il pensa cela lorsqu'il effleurait les graffitis. Mais le véritable coupable dans l'histoire était ce journaliste véreux qui avait ruiné leurs réputations.

Des éclats de voix et des bruits provinrent de chez le blond et sans plus attendre, il s'y précipita. La porte était entrouverte et il entra sans ménagements.

«Hao !

Une voix lui répondit depuis le salon suivit immédiatement d'un gémissement. En arrivant dans la salle il aperçut son ami couvert de sang tenter de se relever, et un homme de leur âge, lui donner de grands coups de pied dans l'estomac.

«arrête ! Ordonna durement l'américain.

Le jeune homme se stoppa et tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur.

«qui est tu ?

«Duo, murmura le blond en crachant du sang.

«toi tu la fermes, hurla l'autre en lui décochant un nouveau coup dans le ventre.

Il se tourna vers l'intrus qui recouvrait peu à peu ses sentiments et ses capacités de pilote. Les yeux éclatants de rage il s'approcha en serrant les poings.

«laisse le tranquille, menaça t'il les dents serrés par la colère.

«pourquoi il ne t'appartient pas que je sache, répliqua l'autre.

Le natté observa son adversaire. Il possédait des cheveux brun, coiffés de manières folles, dont certaines mèches retombaient sur ses yeux noirs profond. Cinq bijoux ornaient son oreille droite et sa toilette sombre pendait dans le vide, lui donnait l'air négligé.

«si tu veux te battre je suis là. Dorénavant je t'interdis de le toucher.

«oh je tremble ! Frémit l'autre. Et tu me fera quoi si j'ai envie de…

Il se tut en l'examinant.

«mais c'est toi l'ordure qui l'a embrassé ! Alors depuis quand on vole le petit copain des autres ?

«quoi !

Il tourna la tête vers Hao qui se relevait. Ce dernier évita son regard sachant pertinemment ce qu'il lui reprochait.

«tu es l'ex de Hao ?

«et alors ça te gêne ? Si t'es sorti avec lui, c'était juste pour les parties de jambes en l'air non ?

«ferme la ! Hurla Duo en lui balançant son poing dans la figure.

Il se releva en ricanant, les lèvres ensanglantées.

«eh pas mal pour un ex soldat, tu te…

Le coup de genoux qu'il reçut dans la poitrine le fit taire et il se plia en deux en ressentant une violente douleur. Duo l'attrapa par les cheveux et le lança contre le mur, et le frappant aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Le brun s'effondra évanouit, et le natté continua de le violenter aveuglé par sa haine.

Le blond, voyant la situation dégénéré, intervint en attrapant Duo.

«LACHE MOI ! Hurla t'il avec rage.

«Duo, arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !

Il se débattit, mais la force de son compagnon le contint fortement.

«merde ! Ragea t'il avant de cesser de frapper la victime évanouie.

Il s'effondra au sol, cachant les larmes qui perlaient sur son visage et laissant la pièce retomber dans un profond silence.

Ils s'assirent et l'américain s'empressa de demander s'il allait bien. Hao, le visage souillé par les larmes et le sang sourit faiblement, et baissa les yeux.

«je suis désolé. J'aurais du t'en parler avant. Mais entre lui et moi c'est terminé, depuis bien longtemps.

«pourquoi, commença l'autre. Pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu souffres encore à cause de moi…

«non, cette histoire ne te concerne pas. Il était simplement jaloux qu'un autre que lui, puisse me posséder.

Il regarda l'homme en question et soupira.

«depuis quand est tu rentré ?

«pardon ?

«oui, Toshi m'a dis que tu étais parti.

«ah…laisse, l'important c'est que je sois revenu pour t'aider.

«tu n'aurais pas dût. Je me fais insulter quand je sors dans la rue, alors toi on t'exilera.

«ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Occupe toi de toi. Tu vas mieux ?

«oui, dés à présent je ne fuirais plus mes problèmes en pleurant ou en m'enfermant.

«c'est courageux, murmura son compagnon en souriant.

Il y eut un bref silence et finalement Hao affirma doucement :

«Duo je te remercie d'être venu me sauver, mais je te jure qu'il ne m'aurais pas fais de mal.

«quoi ! Mais tu as vu comment il te traitait ! S'insurgea son ami.

«je sais, cependant il aurait finit par se calmer…

«quand ? Lorsque tu aurais dix cotes cassées !

«non, je…

Il grimaça et se posa une main sur son estomac.

«ça va ? Paniqua le natté.

«ce n'es rien…

Duo le força à ouvrir sa chemise, et il découvrit avec effroi des dizaines d'hématomes couvrirent sa poitrine.

«il t'a…

«ce n'est rien, déclara l'autre en rougissant.

«et tu oses le défendre.

«plus rien ne compte à mes yeux depuis que je t'ai perdu.

«mais Hao ! Il t'a…

Le blond déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, respirant son odeur, s'imprégnant de la douceur de sa peau, mettant un terme à la conversation. Une pointe de tristesse lui serra le cœur et il caressa son visage en l'approchant du sien.

«attends, murmura l'américain. Je suis avec Heero. Je ne peux pas jouer avec toi, tu es trop fragile.

«je m'en fiche, souffla l'autre en entourant sa tête de son bras. Embrasse moi, je t'en prie…

«non je ne peux…

Pourtant ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à deux centimètres des siennes, et puis l'idée de se faire embrasser ne lui déplut pas. Néanmoins, il commettait une grave faute envers l'amour que lui portait Heero.

Le blond le coupa dans ses réflexions, et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne le faisant sursauter. La douceur de son geste le mit en confiance, et il se remémora ses sentiments.

Comment faire quand on aime deux personnes en même temps ? D'autant plus qu'il déjà avait choisi, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à ce dernier. Alors que faire ?

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent langoureusement, échappant un soupir au natté qui se détendit se laissant attirer par ce jeune homme au charisme envoûtant. Deux bras l'entourèrent et le blond se laissa tomber sur lui. Le cœur de l'américain se mit à battre rapidement, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait une très forte attirance physique pour lui, cependant il ne pouvait concéder à lui donner ce qu'il attendait.

Pour soutenir son opinion, il repensa à ses trois derniers jours, et voulut s'enfuir loin, très loin de ce monde de désirs et inclinaisons perverses.

«Hao, murmura t'il. Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible.

Il croisa ses grands yeux verts malheureux et détourna la tête.

«s'il te plait ne me regarde pas comme ça.

«et comment veux tu que je te regardes ? Murmura t'il en baisant le lobe de son oreille.

«stop, ordonna l'autre. Si tu continue moi aussi je vais finir par craquer…et je ne peux pas tu comprends ?

«oui, soupira l'autre en baissant les yeux.

Ils se relevèrent.

«j'étais venu m'assurer que tu allais bien. Finalement j'ai bien fait de passer, dit il pour changer de sujet, en fixant l'homme étendu au sol. Que fais tu de lui ?

«je vais m'excuser et lui expliquer mes sentiments. Et puis il s'en ira.

«tu sortais avec lui ?

«ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance. Maintenant c'est toi que j'aime. Il s'en ira.

L'éternelle douceur qui émanait de ses paroles, de ses gestes, de son visage, avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Presque même de conciliant. Sans utiliser de force, il pourrait commander une troupe de soldat à l'armée sans difficulté. Une telle magie semblait l'entourer, une telle sérénité, qu'il devenait presque irréel.

Duo sourit et s'approcha du jeune garçon sans connaissance pour le poser sur le sofa.

«tu l'as pas raté, déclara le blond en l'examinant.

Un épais filet de sang courait d'entre ses lèvres, pour venir s'écraser au creux de son cou. De nombreuses mèches tombaient devant ses yeux clos, obstruant sa vue et les marques des sévices du natté.

«si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je l'aurais tué.

«ne dis pas ça ! S'exclama l'autre. Nous avons déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça.

«ça n'aurait pas été le premier, murmura t'il.

«Duo ?

Il remua la tête.

«excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Bon…

Il s'approcha de la porte.

«s'il vient encore d'importuner, appelle moi sans faute. Compris ?

«j'y veillerais, répondit l'autre en souriant.

«bonne chance à toi…tu veux vraiment que je te laisses seul avec lui ?

«je préfèrerais, oui. Merci d'être passé.

Il sortit le cœur lourd. La porte se referma doucement, lui laissant entrapercevoir le corps inanimé du brun et de son compagnon grimaçant, regroupé sur lui»même, ses joues se recouvrant peu à peu par les larmes et la tristesse. A cet instant, Duo jura sur sa vie que plus jamais il ne le ferait pleurer, jamais.

Il lui fallut plus de deux heures et des dizaines de détours dans le métro Japonais pour enfin atteindre son objectif. En sortant d'une bouche de tram, il courut, les dents serrées vers l'adresse qu'il avait trouvé dans l'annuaire. Quelques instants plus tard, il arriva devant un immeuble des plus banals et escalada les marches quatre à quatre.

Haletant, il se trouva après sept étages de course devant la porte du journaliste. Sans ménagement il la défonça à violents coups de pied, faisant vibrer les murs de l'édifice dont l'écho se répercuta longuement, l'enveloppant dans son sentiment de haine.

Le bois craqua au bout de quelques uppercuts et il pénétra dans l'appartement. L'homme se trouvait dans le petit salon, et semblait avoir commencé à rédiger un article. Mais en entendant les chocs sur sa porte, il s'était empressé d'appeler la police.

Le natté le devança et lui arracha le portable des mains. L'autre recula en le dévisageant, le menaçant de le dénoncer aux autorités. Le natté ricana et se pencha vers lui, son regard devenu noir et cruel.

«et que vont-ils me faire ?

«je…je connais plein de choses à votre sujet ! Se rebiffa l'autre. Par exemple lorsque l'avion de l'Alliance a explosé, c'était vous et vos amis qui en êtes la cause !

«tais toi, menaça l'américain en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

L'homme se mit à rigoler. Puis il regarda son agresseur et déclara avec des yeux pleins de haine :

«à l'heure qu'il est votre petit ami doit être fait prisonnier pour crime de guerre !

«comment ! Hurla l'autre.

«j'ai passé votre dossier classé confidentiel à l'état qui va se charger de votre arrestation et de votre exécution en tant que criminel !

«tu bluffes ! Brailla le natté.

«qu'y gagnerais je ? Ricana t'il.

Puis il se mit à ricaner.

«salaud ! Plus jamais je ne te laisserais faire du mal aux miens ! Tu vas crever ici même !

Le visage de son ennemi passa de la satisfaction à la crainte avec une pointe d'ironie.

«si tu fais cela, tu sais ce que tu risques ?

«rien que je ne pourrais regretter !

Il lui décrocha un violent crochet du droit qui l'envoya valser contre le mur, et saisit une chaise en bois qu'il brisa sur son genou.

«que fais tu ? Bégaya l'autre affolé de le voir approcher munie d'un morceau de bois brisé dans la main.

«là où tu vas ça ne te serviras à rien de le savoir !

Et se furent ses derniers mots. Dans la minute qui suivit il le battit à mort, jusqu'à que son corps cesse de gémir et gis sur le sol dans une immense flaque de sang.

Duo prit appui sur le mur, haletant, les yeux écarquillés encore incrédule de l'action qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il le regarda encore, et planta le pieu entre ses deux yeux, faisant gicler du liquide noir, venant tacher ses vêtements blancs. Puis il décida de brûler le piquet qu'il tenait avant de s'enfuir en vitesse chez Heero.

En arrivant, il fut soulagé de constater que les dires du journaliste étaient faux. Couvert de sang, exténué et surtout fatigué psychologiquement d'avoir à nouveau commis un crime, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de son amant lorsque ce dernier le vit entrer.

Duo…qu'as-tu fais ? Murmura t'il à son oreille.

rien que je ne puisse regretter, sourit il avant de s'endormir contre lui.

Il le porta jusqu'à leur couche et ôta tous ses vêtements rougit par le sang, propice pour l'accuser.

qu'as»tu fais, serinait l'ex soldat en caressant son visage pâle. Duo, qui as»tu tué ?

Une larme perla du visage de l'américain à cet instant et coula le long de sa joue. Pourtant il gardaient ses paupières clauses et semblait dormir à poings fermés.

«Rentrons ensemble Duo

…issho ni…

…itsumademo »

Quelques heures plutôt, les forces de l'état avaient bien reçu les documents, et, savaient pertinemment que si ils arrêtaient les soldats pour crimes de guerre, l'affaire Gundam devraient être dévoilés au grand jour.

Tous ceux qui étaient au courant de cette affaire devaient disparaître, excepté les protagonistes en questions.

Ainsi, Duo effectua une longue carrière de mannequin et Heero se vit promouvoir jusqu'au grade suprême de Maréchal dans l'armé. Le brun savait assurément qu'il ne pouvait rester loin des armes et des conflits, mais cette fois pacifiques.

Le natté se réveilla doucement et entrouvrit ses fines paupières afin de mieux discerner la silhouette assoupit contre lui. Un pauvre sourire éclaira ses traits lorsqu'il aperçut Heero endormi contre sa poitrine et les vêtements sales qui lui avaient octroyé contre une tunique noire. Il soupira longuement et son compagnon ouvrit les yeux.

Duo, murmura t'il en le regardant. Tu vas mieux ?

...idiot, sourit l'autre en pleurant.

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

je veux que tu restes près de moi toute ma vie.

éternellement ?

oui, éternellement, sourit il en reprenant ses lèvres.

Hai…itsumademo…ashiteru kara.

**Owari**

Duo: pourquoi je pleurs encore? Je ne suis pas une fille !

Déesse Noire : j'adore te faire pleurer, c'est…jouissif !

Heero :hn

Duo : attention il tente d'entrer en communication avec nous !

Heero : hnn ?

Déesse Noire : oh y a une évolution !

Heero :hn

Duo : on est revenu à l'échelle de l'évolution……….bon pourquoi tu me fais pleurer tout le temps ! Même dans tes fiks qui ne sont pas publiées je pleure !

Déesse Noire : la vie est ainsi faite cher ami, on ne va à l'encontre de son destin !

Heero :hn.

Duogros soupir en voyant l'auteur ricaner sadiquement alors qu'une brillante idée lui traversait à nouveau l'esprit : faite que se soit pas pour moi ce coup ci…

Déesse Noire : Wuffie ! Viens voir par là !

Wuffie en question : hum ?


End file.
